The Adventures of Ashley Ozera
by LilBat54
Summary: Ashley Ozera is the secret daughter of Tasha Ozera. Her goal is to make history like Rose Hathaway. This is her Adventure and it will be the best EVAR!T to be safe. Adrian/OC later and Eddie/OC later OC/OC too!
1. Chapter 1: Time to Shine

**Hello! This FIRST Vampire Acadmey Fanfiction! I really do love reviews, and you don't even have to be a member to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Ash and every other character not mentioned in the book.**

**XOXO~LilBat54**

Rose Hathaway was my idol. My world cm crashing down when she was accused of murder. My cousin Christian Ozera didn't know his aunt, the murderer my mother had a dhampir daughter. I am Ashley Ozera a short pale strawberry blonde and the Ozera ice Blue eyes. I was left out of the picture. Until now, it is my time to shine and it will be amazing.

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the bland white ceiling. After I took in that I wasn't being chased by strigoi, I settled very slightly. I got up and located my brush under the desk with a hunk of metal for a computer. I ran it through my thick waist length hair and pulled it into a tight braid. I opened my stubborn drawer and grabbed a pair of shredded black skinnies and a dark purple v-neck shirt that read 'Get Away From My Face' in black. I located my black knit boots and my jacket and pulled them on. I strode down the stairs three at a time.

"Emo Girl! What are you doing up so early!" A voice asked from the door of the girls dorm.

"I'm not Emo, do you see any marks on my wrists?" I asked Jack. Jack was an annoying Moroi royal who was angry at me because I turned him down when he tried to get me to be his blood whore at one ofJesse Zeklos party I had always kept it to myself, but this was my senior year. What did I have to lose if I wanted to get to the top I'd have to be agressive.

"Did you hear that! She doesn't even know what she is!" He exclaimed to one of his followers. I lost it.

"You never stop do you Jack?" I walked down the last two steps. My eyes were filled with evil.

"What are you talking about?" He asked surprised I actually responded to one of his disses.

"Oh, was it two years ago? No three then. Jesse Zeklos's party. You cornered me and tried to make me your little blood whore." I spat. the Royals around him started to back up.

"Y-y-you have no proof I s-s-said that." He stuttered. I smiled and flipped my cell phone open. I had snuck it past the gaurdians just for this.

"Oh I don't?" I went into my videos and unlocked the video. All of the Royals crowded around the little screen. I flipped the volume all the way up.

It started as me accidently clicking the video button and cursing. It was the first time I got the phone so I didn't know how to use it. I then saw Jack stumbling over.

"I loveeeeeee you! I always have!" The phone loudly played the unmistakeable voice of Jack's. Then it played the unmistakable noise of me screaming 'what the hell?' and a slap.

The Royals turned their heads back and laughed. I smiled and walked out of the dorm room. I heard the wailing voice of my friend Jayde. Jayde was a tall slim Moroi non-royal who was unnaturally curvy for a moroi.

"Ashleyyyyyyy!" She wailed running across the field.

"Jayde! Be careful!" I warned. Jayde was accident prone, part of it was because she was insane and did dangerous stuff all the time and another part of it was because she was just herself. Jayde and Daimon (Yes Daimon is a girl) have been like twins since kindergarden.

After I met her halfway she slipped and fell on her butt.

"What's up Jay?" I asked helping her up.

"Daimon tried to bursh my hair! With Senior Brush!" Did I mention she was a major tom boy? She still dressed like a girl but she was afraid of brushing her hair and even touching makeup.

I saw Daimon come out of the dorm with a brush and her bag. I grabbed Jayde and held her down.

"Nooooo! Ash you are betraying meee! Whyyyy?"She wailed. I smiled as Daimon brushed her hair and she whimpered.

"Why can't I just shave my head?" She whined.

Daimon and I exchanged looks.

"Your hair is so pretty! Don't whine about it!" I tsked her. Daimon laughed.

"Yeah Jay, your looking awesome. Now that we brushed you hair." She mused sticking the brush in her bag. Daimon was a taller than normal for a Moroi and had tits bigger than any Moroi ever. Daimon was chased by the boys 24/7.

"Ahhh! Not true!You lieeee! Lieeeeeee!" Jayde exclaimed pointing at us.

I looked at her raising an eyebrow. She was in denial. Daimon was a fire user and Jayde was a water user. Jayde always wore awesome fluffy coats and Daimon wore either her trusty bomber jacket or a north face.

I smiled and looked at my watch.

"Oh shit! We're late!" I took off running. Jayde zoomed past me. She was the fastest Moroi ever. Daimon started to fast walk. Daimon hated running and I don't blame her. I had to run because of training but Jayde ran for the rush.

We seperated and I went to my first class. Ugh. Body Gaurd theory with Stan. Stan hated me, almost as much as he hated Rose.

I strolled in quietly hoping he wouldn't notice me but I was out of luck.

"Ah Miss Ozera the number one Rose Hathaway fan, I didn't expect you to take up her bad habits too." Stan tsked and marked the absent sheet. I frowned and stomped over to my seat hoping the snow would melt and he would fall on his ass.

During class Stan bothered the shit out of me. He was always saying that Rose was a bad role model, even though she killed more strigoi than him and skipped out of school. It was like he was doing the whole class as his personal way to pick on me. Oh wait he was. Before we got assigned to our Moroi for the testing field we had a day of review. Queen Vasilissa changed the rule so we could easily move into the feild test. I was hopefully going to get paired up with Jayde or Daimon.

"Miss Ozera, why don't you tell us some reasons why you think Rose Hathaway is a good role model." Stan asked from the front of the class.

I stood up.

"Gladly. She is an amazing fighter. Better than you or any of us!" I thrust my arm out. Some of the guys were taken back by my diss. But it was the truth.

"Rose can drop everything and change in a second! Unlike you who has chosen to teach instead of being a Gaurdian. You know what I think? I think your afraid you'd get the Moroi killed! That's why you chose teaching over gaurding!" I screamed.

Everyone was taken back. Even I was. I slid back into my seat arms crossed over my chest. Why does he hate on his best student? Rose was probably the best student he ever had. Then it hit me he hated on her because he wanted to fight like her. The room was silent other than the ticks of the clock then the bell. I picked my stuff up and ran towards my next class.

**Cliffy! Hope you likeyz! Senior Brush will haunt you allllll!**

**Muahahahahaa**

**Review or he really will haunt you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Call Us Chicks

**I be back! With cookies! YAY COOKIES**

**I own only: Jayde, Daimon, Ashley and any others not in the beautimous books!**

**XOXO~ LilBat54**

I slid out of my seat and ran out of the classroom as fast as I could. Detention was a no no for me. I ran into Advanced guardian Combat Techniques and changed. I changed into my shorts and tank top. I slid on my biker gloves. They were a gift from my mother. Even though I was pissed off at her she was still my mom. I walked out to be immediately bombarded with prep.

"Hey! Ash-Ash! Is it okay I call you that?" Lily came over. Lily was a tall slim Dhampir who loved to dance. I know this because she tried to start a dance club for the girls and the female teachers she asked laughed in her face telling her she could never learn how to dance because she was to important. The dancing gave Lily and extra flexibility that most didn't have. Lily was more graceful with her punches but was best at dodging.

"No you can't call me Ash-Ash Lily, but I know what your going to ask and the answer is yes, I'll pair up with you." I answered. Lily squealed in delight and bounced off to stretch. I walked over and started to stretch my legs. It was my weakness. I wasn't flexible. It would be hard but I was more flexible than the guys. They couldn't even get halfway to their toes. Quite sad actually.

"You ready Lily?" I asked while standing. She bounced up.

"Yes, yes I am!" She was so happy high. No matter what was happening she could find a happy side.

I started by kicking her in the face she barely dodged it grabbed my leg and twisted. I twisted with it landed on my other foot and kicked her in the face. Punch. Block. Punch Block. She came towards me with a punch I grabbed her and flipped her over. She took a couple of seconds to get up but that would kill her and result in death for her and her Moroi. A crowd started to form.I ran over to her and stood over her before I could pretend to stake her she grabbed my leg and took the balance from under me. I immediately got up and snap kicked her side. She fell once again I had the chance to fake stake her.

The guys were screaming chick fight. That got to me.

"What. Did. You. Call. Us?" Lily and I both got up hands on our hips with death glares. Lily and I were picked on all of the time. We were the only ones who hadn't left high School to become blood whores.

"Chicks!" A guy called from the back. He must be new. Because all of the other guys backed up from him.

We stalked down the aisle the guys made for us.

"Obviously your new. If you weren't you'd know that we fight back." Before he could even blink Lily had gone behind him and taken his arms away from defense I kicked him in the shin a couple of times got bored and punched him then kicked him one more time in the sensitive spot.

"Uncle." He squeaked. I tossed my head back and laughed. All of the guys stared and shook their heads. A tall black haired dhampir came over.

"Dude you shouldn't have called them chicks." He smiled at me. How I never noticed him before I don't know but Jayde would fawn all over him. He was just her type. Tall, lean, cute, toned and available. If he wasn't I could fix that.

"I'm Ash, hey do you like blind dates?" I asked him staring into his eyes. Pretty green. He smiled. Nice teeth.

"Nick, depends. Is she your friend over there?" He asked pointing to Lily. She was still beating up the guy who called us chicks.

"No... Her names Jayde. I call her Jay. She's Moroi really pretty..." I persuaded the best I could. His eyes lit up with hope.

"Her? She's in my Slavic Art class. She's insanely cute. Sure." He accepted. I squealed in delight. Even though I was going to get killed for this, it was worth it.

"Yes, thank you!" I turned and ran because the changing bell went off. I ran and changed in a happy faze. I had weight training upstairs next. I changed and ran up the stairs two at a time.

After I changed and lifted twice my weight I went up the farthest I could. Five times my weight.

The class went through quickly because I had thoughts about how we were going to get Jay into a dress, make up on her face, high heels, brushing her hair. I thought about it and got the answer. Seduce her with cookies.

I walked into the feeders room and searched for Jayde and Daimon. I found them talking to the insane feeder Alice.

"Ah, the Rose Hathaway fan. You remind me of her a lot my dear." Alice talked out into space. Jayde always got Alice, but poor Daimon got the even crazier one who walked around with a broom and screamed at her turkey sandwiches.

I smiled at her and waited for them. Once they were in I grabbed a bunch of cookies from the lunch line. Jay kept on going on and on about how Alice was a hilarious person but I just kept quiet and nodded.

"Daimon you need to go to the bathroom." I said taking her hand.

"I do?" She asked as I pulled her away. I grabbed the cookies before we left. Jay pouted and picked at her yogurt.

"Okay, I set Jay up on a blind date." I confessed once we got to the bathroom. She gaped.

"You didn't!" She took one look at my face and her face got the evil smile matching mine.

"Senior Brush won't be her only problem now, she will have to dodge Madamoiselle Makeup and Madame Dress and her daughter Grande Heels." I smiled and we walked out.

Once we reached the lunch room again we sat and I burst out with the news.

"Jay, we have some news. We set you up on a blind date!" Her face went from regular to messed up, to really messed up.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" She started to sob into her sandwich. I put a pack of cookies in front of her. Her face lit up.

"I need more than that." She demanded. I slid another three packs in front of her.

"You have more fears. Madamoiselle Makeup, Madame Dress and her daughter Grande Heels." Daimon smiled evilly. I matched her smile.

"Nooooo! Whyyy!" She whined.

'Don't worry he's smokin' hot Jaybird-" I was going to add more but I was cut off by the bell chiming me out of lunch.

I picked up my books and ran to my next class, Cullinary Science with Daimon.

**Wow this is a record for me. Two updates in two days. Review, and remember you don't have to be a member!**


	3. Chapter 3: Date Time Jaybird!

**Helllooooo! I got an EXTRA long one for you! 3 3 3 But that means I better get reviews, you can even write jibberish. I don't care!**

**I own: Lily, Daimon, Jayde and ofcourse Ash.**

**I don't own the books! But I have The Last Sacrifice signed!**

**XOXO~LilBat54**

Daimon walked very fast. Part of it was because she was tall, but another part of it was because she had to walk fast so guys didn't trample over her asking her out.

"Daimon! Hey Daimon!" Ugh. It was Steve Reynold. Steve was literately in love with Daimon. I actually found him in her room once when she had me go up and grab her purse. It didn't go well. Let's just say he was thrown out the window with a few bruises.

"Not now Steve. Gotta go to Culinary Sciences." I answered for her and pushed the dweeb into a locker. Daimon tossed her head back and laughed. After walking for three minutes we finally got to the class room.

"Ladies, get to the station number five." Miss Plouff pointed to the table. Guess who was there. Jack. He smiled at me. I groaned and walked over with Daimon.

"Okay, I'm just starting off with this, Jack no drooling over Ash, and Ash no ripping his arms out of the sockets." Daimon said with on hand on her hip. I pouted.

"I mean it Ash." She scolded and went to work. The project today was a cake.

"I wanna make a Angel cake!" I exclaimed to our group, right at the same time Jack said Devil Cake.

"Angel." I put my hands on my hips.

"Devil." Jack fought me.

"Angel!"

"Devil!"

"Ang-" I was cut off by Jack grabbing me and trying to stick his tongue down my throat. I slapped him and kicked him in shin.

"Daimonnnnnnnnnnnn!" I ran into her and started to fake sob.

"What did he do?" She asked looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"He tried to stick his tongue down my throattttttttt!" I whined.

"Oh, that's it." Daimon walked up to him. She grabbed a rolling pin and hit him on the head with it. Bang, bang, bang, and bang. I was clapping and giggling with a smile on my face. Miss Plouff ran over.

"Ash, what did he do now?" She asked with a smile on her face. Miss Plouff had a soft spot for me, I was one of her best students.

"He stuck his tongue down my throat." I answered. She frowned. Miss Plouff was one of the youngest teachers in the school. She was a pretty Moroi with light brown hair that reached the middle of her back.

"Well remind me to never pair you three up again." She muttered and tried to pry Daimon off of Jack.

"Little help here Ash." She called out my name. I walked over and grabbed Daimon's arm and pulled she went had no choice but to follow me. The class was used to this. It happened at least three times a week. Except the kissing part was new. Usually he just started picking on me. Oh well it was more proof that he had a crush on me since we met.

"Why did I let you talk me into Culinary Sciences?" Daimon wondered out loud while applying lip gloss.

"Because I'm adorable." I answered. I wanted to add more, but I was being chimed out of Culinary Sciences.

"Where are you going?" I asked her while grabbing my stuff.

"English, why?" She answered. I squealled with delight.

"Yayy! Because I have English too!" I exclaimed. Daimon smiled at my enthusiasm and ruffled my hair. Why does everyone do that?

We walked into English. Guess who was there. Steve Reynolds.

"Daimon! You can sit next to me!" He screamed from across the room. I searched the room and found Lily holding two seats in case someone she knew came in.

"Found seats." I said and grabbed Daimons arm before Steve would come and beg her to sit with him.

"Hey Ash, Daimon!" Lily said happily.

"Hey Lily." We chorussed. Steve came over.

"Daimon, why didn't you want to sit with me?" He asked.

"Well-" Daimon started but I cut her off.

"Steve, she doesn't like you! Stop chasing her please!" I begged him.

"I don't believe you." He denied the truth and walked back to his seat.

"You could have said it nicer." Daimon scolded.

"Well I want everyone to know I'm not a creampuff, because I will kick their asses if they call me that." I sat back into my chair arms crossed over my chest. A strangely short Moroi woman came in.

"Class I have some bad news. Your English teacher was found outside decapitated on a stick." She silently told us the news.

Some people gaped, some flipped out and some sat there quietly, I was the only one who raised my hand an asked a question.

"So I guess that means no homework?" I asked the lady. She shot a look at me.

"Yes, and this class is a study hall. Enjoy it." She spat at me. I shrugged my shoulders and took out a blank piece of paper and started to draw. In the end it turned out to be a bird at flight. The final bell rang and I picked up my stuff and walked out.

"Daimon, I'll meet you at your room! I've had a dress for her to wear for ages!" I called out to her as we went our separate ways.

"Okay!" She called out. I walked out to the dorm and walked into my room.

I searched through my closet of dresses and skirts. I found it. It was a simple dark blue strapless dress with black ruffles at the bottom. I found the black heels I bought for her too. I knew Daimon had makeup so I grabbed my curler and walked over to the dorm.

* * *

I walked in to find Jayde up on the ceiling. I got in by the extra key they gave me.

"Jayde, I see you." I said. How she got up there I had no answer other than, she's Jayde.

"She won't come down." I saw Daimon come out from the bathroom with a broom. I grabbed the broom and tazed her. Luckily she was over the bed and face planted into the bed.

I spotted a chair and rope. I picked her up easily and sat her in the chair. I tied the rope around her and pulled her hair in a pony tail.

"Daimon work your magic, her dress is Dark blue with black ruffles." I sat on her bed.

Daimon walked over, gave Jayde a death stare so she would stop squirming and started on the eyes. She put blue eyeliner lightly under each eye and black shadow. With water proof mascara too.

"Open." She comanded. After she wouldn't I pried her mouth open. Daimon popped a breathe mint in her mouth. And brushed some blush on her cheeks.

"Your turn." Daimon said. I took out her pony tail. I then plugged in the curler and took out my hairspray with blue and silver sparkles in it. I curled her hair and sprayed the hairspray in it.

I tossed the dress at Jayde and the heels. Then I untied her and waited for her to get in the dress and heels. Daimon and I hugged each other.

"We did it!Our little Jay Bird is all grown up!" We laughed with delight and waited for Jayde to say something.

"Wow..." She said. Then crossed her arms on her chest. "I look terrible." She tried to squirm out of all the work we did.

"Sorry Jayde, your going through with this." I said. We waited for the knock.

When it finally came Jayde froze.

I opened the door. Nick was standing there.

"Where are you two going?" I asked him while Daimon tried to get Jayde to come to the door.

He looked around first.

"I'm bringing her to a pond I found frozen, so we could Ice Skate." I smiled. She was going to be freezing. Daimon finally got Jayde out.

"You look really nice." Nick complimented. Jayde blushed.

"Get going!" I teased and shut the door on them, but not before tossing Jayde her Ice Skates.

"Daimon, you know what we're going to do, correct?" I asked her with an evil smile.

"Yup, lets test how quiet we can be." She smiled.

The one thing I forgot was that the lake was off campus, out of boundaries.

**Okay I lied not ver long but oh welllll**

**Cliffy I know you all love meeee XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Out cold

**OMGZ! CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing it so if u wanna read it go to chapter 1-3**

**I don't own the books! But I have The Last Sacrifice signed!**

**XOXO~LilBat54**

I walked out in snow running a stick over my tracks. Daimon did the same.

"Do you think they'll make out?" Daimon whispered. I shook my head.

"Jayde have someones tongue down her throat? Never." I answered quietly. We followed the tracks Jayde and Nick made in the snow. I kept on walking. It seemed like we were walking for ever. I saw Daimon freeze.

"What is it?" I hissed. She looked behind us. I heard a cackling laughter. A girl with flame red hair and big blue eyes came running. I froze and instintively stepped infront of Daimon. She was careless. When she came close to us I put my foot out and tripped her. She went flying but her balance was better than I thought.

"You little _bitch."_ She spat and came towards me. I saw her eyes go red.

"Daimon, _run."_ I warned and pushed her towards a running start. Daimon took a couple of looks back, but I gave her a look that said '_save Jayde, not me'._

"Too bad I wanted a little snack." She bared her fangs and actually sounded like a snake. I had to keep calm. If I messed this up I would never meet Rose Hathaway or even become a Guardian. I took slow heavy breathes.

"But you'll have to do." She was immediately near my neck examining it.

"When pigs fly, bitch." I kicked her in the knee from behind. _Pretend shes Lily. _I commanded myself and jumped on top of her and held her arms down. I spotted a broken icicle on the ground. It would have to do. I quickly stabbed it into her neck. She froze with shock. She was obviously new to this. I acted quickly and grabbed the silver stake I stole from the training room from my boot. Rose used it in her training and left it when she left. I stared at my reflection. I stared to long, because Red was up and ready. She pushed me into a tree. I tightened my grip on the stake. I thought about all of the if's if I died here and a strigoi took me no one would know about me. It would be the worst way to go.

"Why won't you make this easy?" She hissed and grabbed my wrists.

"Because I'm not easy." I lifted my legs and kicked her away, then she shot myself towards her. I landed on top of her and struggled to stick the stake in her she was only made . After I made sure she was dead I checked myself for injuries. I felt a sting above my eyebrow and a pulse in the back of my head. My arm had a long gash down it from the tree and was bleeding. I pressed my coat against it trying to stop the flow. When I was sure it wasn't that bad as it was before I shot off faster than I ever had towards Jayde and Daimon.

"Ashley!" I heard a bloody murder scream echo across the lake. I noticed that the scream was from Jayde, the smallest out of the three. I finally reached the lake Jayde was standing there with a evil smile staring at the lake.

"Where are the strigoi?" I asked Jayde. She pointed at the now frozen lake and Daimon took a turn melting it. I saw a tall blonde Strigoi eyes flashing and a brunette with plenty of curves. She was obviously human before she changed. They were gasping for air.

"Why! What did we do to get this!" The girl shrieked and Jayde took her turn freezing the water.

"Where's Nick?" I asked eyes searching for him.

"He went to get the Gaurdians after he took care of her, she's only out for awhile but because she was only made a week ago." Daimon said while focusing on melting the ice.

"Daimon why don't you just set the girl on fire?" I asked kicking the female strigoi in the side.

"Ughh fine." I watched her turn around and set her up in fire in a snitch. I noticed how lucky we had been. But I was smiling and suddenly spinning. I knew I wasn't moving but my eyes didn't know that.

"Ashley you look a little-" Jayde started but I fell back into the snow and entered darkness.

* * *

_"Ashley,Ashley." _I heard a voice call my name. I opened my eyes groggily. Dr. Olendzki was staring down at me with a wry smile. Her eyes were worried.

I tried to sit up but groaned and sat down.

"You had a severe concussion and dented the bone with that cut." She sadly smiled.

"How did I get here?" I asked frowning. I ran my good hand through my hair.

"Nick finally got the guardians to believe him and when they reached you they saw that you were passed out. Your spunky friend, the one that's in here all of the time was leaning over you. Your other one was screaming for help." She answered. I looked up and blew the bangs out of my face,

"How long have I been out?" I asked her.

"Well one day." She looked at me sympathetically and a tear ran down my face.

"Wait! What about the trial?" I asked tears running freely. She handed me a tissue. I was a snotty crier. I blew my nose.

"I'm so sorry." She patted me on my good shoulder and opened the door with Jayde on the other side. I saw her walk in angrily followed by Ralph. Ralph was in _love _with Jayde. Ralph was a really nice Dhampir who was almost as tall as Daimon and _way _taller than Jayde and I. He was really annoying, once he chased me down the hallway asking for Jayde's cell phone number.

"Why is Lover Boy here?" I asked Jayde who was huffing and puffing. I saw Daimon walk in with a sly smile. She had Lily following her.

"Because Lover Boy was assigned to her." It took me less than a second to start bursting out laughing, Daimon joined me and Jayde sat in a corner in a crazy position.

"Hey Ash." Ralph smiled and waved.

"Why are you waving? That makes no sense!" Jayde groaned and threw the decorative pillow at his head.

Daimon, Lily and I cracked up about how much Ralph was blushing.

"Hey that wasn't nice." Ralph tried. Jayde came up and stepped on his foot.

"I don't believe you!" She screamed and tried to tackle him. Lily was behind her immediately and grabbed her.

"Ralph welcome to the worst six weeks of your life." Daimon and I chorussed.

"It is also a very good six weeks." He joked but Jayde was so scared she ran into me and started to sob.

"Shh.." I comforted her with an amused smile.

"I'm going to die! He's going to either drug a batch of cookies or lock me in a dog crate!" She cried out. I choked back a laugh, until I saw Ralph's eyes look hopeful.

"Daimon slap him." I told her and she did so.

"Why! What did I do to deserve this?" She cried. I patted her hair until Dr. Olendzki came in and told them that visiting hours were over and they had to go back to class.

"Take this, it'll help the pain." She smiled and handed me a pill, and a glass of water in a fish cup.

"Okay." I gulped the water down with the pill and felt instantly groggy.

I felt my eyelids flutter and I passed onto sleep to wake up to a big surprise.

* * *

"Hello Darling." I opened my eyes adjusting to the light. The person I saw was someone I hadn't seen in forever. My Mother.

"Oh wow, _Mom._ Haven't seen you in awhile." I hissed getting ready to press the 'call for help' button.

"Ashley that isn't a way to talk to your mother. Especially since she's helping you."

"There is no way you could ever help me." I spat.

"I don't know about that. What would you say if I told you I could get you over to the royal court to meet Christian, _Rose Hathaway_ and her best friend Vasilissa Dragamoir. The _healer." _She smiled at my reaction.

"Wait, would Jayde and Daimon come without their protectors?" I asked. I really didn't want Ralph coming. Especially since it would end in Jayde ripping his head off.

"Of course. All I have to do is talk to my insider in the court and she'll summon you there." She took my hand lightly.

"The call will happen after you get your Molinjia. I'm so proud of you Ash. I named you Ashley because of how most Ozeras are fire users and after a flame-like the one with your father- comes ashes.

I smiled at her logic.

"Fine I'm in." I shook hands with her then my eyes fluttered and I was out cold_. Again. _

**Watchmywings- Don't tell the secrets! And I bet you know who Ralph is, one hint he stalks you!**

**I want Reviews People! My birthday is at the end of the month and from u all I want reviews and tips what you liked about the chapter your favorite character.**

**Next up The Royal Court!**


	5. Chapter 5: Royal Court!

**AHHH DIS BE MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!(Insanely rolls around on the floor) MUAHAHAHAHA I LOVE DIS ONEEE!**

**Disclaimer- Check chapters 1-3**

**XOXO~Lilbat54**

I opened my eyes and quickly remembered that I was in the hospital. I felt like sitting up. My arm stung, but it could have been worse.

"Ralph! Get away!" I heard Jayde from behind the door. I smiled. She was so funny.

"I don't want to fail!" He whined. I burst out laughing.

"Come in freaks!" I bellowed from the hospital bed.

"Jayde. Honey have you been good?" I asked her and she ran into me and starting sobbing.

"I've tried! He's just so dumb!" She sobbed.

"What did you do?" I asked petting her hair.

"Well I went on the ceiling in Animal Behavior, Lunch I poured yogurt on his head,Slavic Art I painted his face..." She was cut off by me staring at her.

"Oh my god! You are genius!" I praised her. She smiled and Ralph gave me a death stare for praising her.

"Ashley! Why are you praising her?" He whined.

"Because your acting like a girl."I said. I turned my head and looked for Jayde but she was behind him with the pot of flowers someone dropped off. Before I could tell her not to she slammed the pot on top of his head. I burst out laughing, Daimon walked in followed by Lily and Alberta.

"Ashley, you, Daimon, and Jayde have been summoned to the royal court. But sadly the trial must go on there, Ralph and Lily must go too." Lily jumped up and sqeaulled, Ralph just looked relieved that he got to stay with Jayde and Jayde screamed and banged her head into the wall.

"Why does he have to go!" Jayde screamed and threw another pot of flowers at his head. Alberta took no notice, Jayde had done worse to him.

"Because if he doesn't he can't become a gaurdian." She snapped.

"So!" Jayde screamed. Daimon held her back from attacking him again, so she could attack him first. Daimon then grabbed a box of chocolates and dumped them into Jayde's mouth. Jayde then went insane slaping Ralph and screaming -enter cuss word of choice- until he had a dent in his cheek from her hand going so fast. Daimon and I were just laughing hysterically, and Lily was watching this sadly.

"Should we stop her?" I asked Daimon.

"Nah, I'm gonna go get popcorn." She hopped over the slapping Jayde and went to get popcorn. Five minutes later Daimon came back with extra salty popcorn.

"Yum!" Lily and I chorussed and I popped a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

Alberta was standing there ackwardly, but then I offered her a piece of popcorn.

"Gaurdian Petrov, popcorn?" She smiled and joined the group sitting on my bed and watching the fight.

* * *

I could finally walk with out being dizzy. In two days I would be going to the royal court. I was so happy.

"So is it like gonna hurt?" Jayde asked playing with a piece of hair.

"Probably." Daimon answered for me.

"Oh, okay." Jayde skipped down the hallway to the door and opened it. I strode in to find everyone there. Every single Gaurdian from the whole school was there. I froze I saw the chair in the middle of the room and strode over to it slowly and sat down. Lily was watching in awe, and I was just sitting there ackwardly. I saw the man come over and I tied my hair in a tight bun.

I gripped the side of the chair when the needle touched my skin. It hurt but once again it could be a ton worse. He held the mirror so I could see it and then quickly bandaged it up.

"Yayyyy!" Jayde sqeaulled, and Ralph clapped. She grabbed the mirror out of the tatooists hand and screamed at him.

"WHY ARE YOU CLAPPING! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" She smashed the mirror over his head and he passed out into the wall.

"Yay! Something good for once!" Daimon, Jayde and I chorussed, then we burst out laughing.

* * *

**Next day**

I walked out of my room with my suitcase and heard the clunk of the wheels against the stairs. Jayde walked out with Ralph carrying her suitecase. I saw Daimon walk out Lily bouncing behind her.

"Hey! I can't wait!" I sqeaulled. Daimon laughed and dropped her suite case in Ralph's arms Lily and I did the same.

I looked up at Ralph's face and he had a drawn cat face in sharpie on his face. I giggled softly and looked at Jayde who was giggling the whole time.

"Jayde I didn't know you had a pet cat." I joked.

"Yeah, he's really ugly and annoying." She said and I then noticed the leash around his neck.

"Wait, where did you get that leash?" Daimon asked staring at it.

"No where..." She smiled and tugged on it. We found the plane, after getting lost a couple of times thanks to Steve's magical directions.

I fell asleep on the plane. Before I knew it we were there and I was greeted by Daniella Ivashkov, and her son I think? I smiled at him he was adorable, except he looked really sad. I was still tired from the plane so I probably looked like a mental pages when I smiled but he smiled back.

"I'm Ashley.." I slurred. He laughed.

"Adrian, how much have you had to drink?" Adrian laughed. I didn't remember drinking but I guess I did.

"I don't know, but there are weasels everywhere." I tripped and fell into him. He caught me and laughed. I saw Ralph giving him a a death stare.

"You need to go to sleep." We started to walk. I saw Jayde come out laughing and giggling.

"Your nice..." I slurred and before I knew it I jumped up and kissed his cheek. He smiled and helped me get into my room I immediately fell onto the fluffy bed and passed out.

* * *

**Daimon's POV**

Jayde had way too much soda and Ashley had too much to drink.

"Daimon! I can't believe I couldn't drink! I love drinking it's just like I don't want something to pop out and kill you!" Lily twittered.

"It's okay.." I said and walked into my room and dropped the bag on the really fluffy bag. Lily immediately passed out because of the time lapse and I decided to do some exploring. I lightly tiptoed out of the room and quickly shut the door.

I padded down the stairs and found an old rusty door. I looked around to make sure no one was there and opened it. What I saw was a terrible sight. It was a guy-really cute if I do sa so myself- and he was locked up! I ran down the stairs and saw he was just sitting there.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked up against the bars.

He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. I deserve to be in here. So are you bringing me food?" He asked. I shook my head no and picked the lock with a bobby pin.

"I'm getting you out. You don't deserve to be in here, by the way I'm Daimon." I said and opened the door.

"Eddie." And he walked out of the cell. I looked around and found the stairs in the dark again and walked up.

"You're going to have to sleep in the closet, it's big so don't worry. My roomate will flip." I said.

"That's fine." He muttered as I openned the door and pointed to the closet. I threw him a pillow and passed out on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Bikini's

New Chapter! Yayyy! REVIEW!

**XOXO~ Lilbat54**

**Jaydes POV**

I walked into Daimons room followed by Ralph. I had a big apple pie in my hands and I opened the closet door. What I saw was Daimon sucking face with a random guy. I shut the door and crawled under the bed and started to munch on the pie. It was good but there were many fuzzies under the bed. I started to sneeze my funny short sqeaky sneezes.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up with a major hangover and wrapped myself in a robe, careful not to hit my arm. I put on my fuzzy slipper-flip flops and padded down to Jayde and Daimon's Room. I saw Ralph sitting on the floor next to a bed.

"Where's Jayde?" I asked him my voice cracking.

"Under the bed." He stated and pointed under the bed. I looked under and saw Jayde eating a huge pie.

"Jayde, why are you eating pie under the bed? You usually eat it in the closet!" I exclaimed. She wiggled out so I could see her head.

"Daimon is getting it on in the closet, that's why." She then quickly crawled under the bed. I ran over to the door and opened it to see Daimon sucking face with a strong built dhampir. He was surprisingly taller than her. I quickly slammed the door. I walked out of the room getting bored since it was so quiet and padded down the near-by stairs. I ran into a familiar moroi. I looked up through my hair and saw he was the one that helped me to my room. I looked up at him through my mop of strawberry blonde hair.

"Hey. Bad hair day?" He smiled and grabbed a piece of my hair. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Yeah, it sucks my hair is always so frizzy." I dissed my frizzy hair and watched him smile at me. He was so cute, if only I could get him to go out with me... I ran my hand through my hair. I tried to walk like the royals going down the stairs. I wasn't meant to be royal. I tripped and fell _backwards into Adrian._I blushed and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. His eyes found the bandage that covered my molnija.

"You have a molnija?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded dropping my frizz of hair embarrassed It wasn't something to be proud of. I took someones life, even if they don't have a soul. They once did. I stood there awkwardly arms crossed across my chest. I started down the stairs my slippers padding . I kept on slipping out of them so I took them off and held them and stomped down the stairs.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you angry!" Adrian called down from the top. I turned hands on my hips and looked at him. I wasn't necessarily angry at him but just embarrassed

"How will you make it up to me?" I asked, looking through my frizzy hair trying to zone out of the pounding headache. He ran a hand through his hair.

"What about meeting me at the secret bar at the next building over?" He asked eyes looking hopeful, all sadness gone.

"Can my friends come?" I asked while ripping some fur off of my slippers.

"Yeah, but they have to wear a bathing suit. It's a swim up bar." I frowned.

"I can't swim my arms broken!" I whined. He looked around for other people and made his hands in a 'come her motion'. I padded up the stairs using the railing. He took my arm. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have a pocket knife?" He asked.

"Depends are you sober?" I teased while grabbing it out of my right pocket. I handed it to him and he started to cut my cast off .

"What the hell are you doing!" I screamed. Adrian looked up at me.

"Ashley, do you trust me?" He asked. I took a couple of seconds but then slowly nodded my head. After he cut the cast off he took my arm in his hands and I flinched. But the pain was slowly fading. I saw him become very tired all of a sudden but the pain was gone. I flexed my arms suspecting pain but there was none.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" I embraced him in a hug and looked up at him through my side bangs. I saw him lean down and I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. I accidentally ran my tongue over his fangs and I pulled back."Red flag." I ran a hand through my hair. He smiled sadly.

"Sorry, but are you coming?" He asked.

"Where?" I asked in a faze.

"The bar." He chuckled and ruffled my hair. I nodded. I froze.

"Shit." I cursed. I didn't have a suit. Jayde and Daimon had but I didn't expect to swim since my arm was broken.

"What? Do you have a suit? I can always send a tailor, but the suit will be skimpy." He winked. I blushed. It had been ages since I wore a bikini and went swimming.

"They'll be up there with bathing suits later." He said flipping open his phone.

"You don-" I started but he cut me off by talking on his phone. I nodded and ran up the stairs to take a shower, do my hair and brush my teeth. I bounded up the stairs frizz of hair flying behind me.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom hair and makeup done, in a towel. I heard a knock at my door and froze. He really sent them! I couldn't believe him I was going to kill him later. I opened the door to see a very pretty blonde moroi with slick straight hair and very pretty brown eyes came in with a bag. She dropped the bag and scurried off.

"Wait-" I called her but she had already ran down the stairs. I grabbed my tooth brush and started to brush my teeth. After two minutes of cleaning my mouth I rinsed and spit. I sat down and saw that there was around twenty bikini's in the bag. I layed them all out and found the least sluttiest one of them all grabbed it. Why not? and piled them all up in a bag. The one I chose was a dark purple with a frill skirt. It was creepy how he knew my size but by his looks it looked like he had practice. I got dressed then sat curled up with my favorite book until I heard another knock at the door. I walked up and opened it to see Jayde and Ralph. Jayde stared at the makeup and great looking hair while Ralph stared at the bikini's spread around on the ground. I snapped my fingers.

"Yo eyes outta my room!" I slapped him. Jayde giggled.

"What is in your hair? It smells good!" Jayde started to grab my hair.

"Hey! My hair!" I snarled jokingly and pulled back.

"Before you even ask we're going to a swim up bar with Adrian." I said while Daimon came up the stairs with Lily.

"Bar? Sweet." Daimon laughed. I looked at her.

"Daimon, so how was the mystery boy? Was he a good kisser?" I joked forgetting Ralph was there.

"Ah! Please no more girl talk! I'm having nightmares!" He groaned. I threw back my head of perfect curls-thank's to my trusty curler- and laughed. Daimon Jayde and Lily started to giggle and then we were all laughing hysterically on the floor while Ralph stood there awkwardly.

"Ash? What happened to your cast?" Daimon asked. Jayde probably would have asked but she was chewing on some other person's doorknob claiming it tasted like how a rainbow looks.

"Uhm, Adrian healed me." I stood up and let her feel my arm. There was no mark other than the scar that the Red Head strigoi left on my arm.

"Weird. Jayde! Don't chew on door knobs!" Daimon scolded her and tried to pry her off of the door knob.

"Well I'll see you guys at the bar! I wanna go read!" I walked in my room after saying my goodbyes.

* * *

I had lost myself in my book. next thing I knew it was time for me to go down to the bar. I'd skipped lunch. I found my bikini and grabbed a huge t-shirt to cover up. I found a pair of flip flops at the bottom of the bag and then packed all of the extra bathing suits up. I ran a comb through my hair one more time and then padded down the stairs and over to the bar. It was really nice. It had a hot tub and a huge pool that in the middle had a huge bar.I found Adrian taking shots with Daimon. Daimon was a master at taking shots.

"Daimon! Daimon! Daimon!" I cheered and sat next to Adrian. Daimon finished when Adrian had five to go. I laughed and cuddled closer to him.

"You're wearing one!" He smiled happily seeing the bottom of the frilly bathing suit. I smacked his arm.

"Don't send me gits! Unless it's my birthday or Christmas!" I scolded him. I saw Jayde boogie boarding and laughing hysterically sporting a black bikni Ralph was standing there about to drool. Lily was making out with some guy in the corner and Daimon sat on the other side of Adrian. I heard footsteps padding on the pavement floor. I looked up and it was _her._ Rose Hathaway was standing in front of me. What I did was better than I expected to act. I screamed in pure joy and grabbed her leg and started laughing. She stood there surprised and Vasilissa was laughing. I saw my cousin standing next to her.

"Christian!" I squealed and ran into him and hugged him. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't move.

"I'm Ashley!"-I was hyperventilating-" I'm your cousin!" I squealed. He shook his head.

"Impossible Aunt Tasha is my only aunt and she never had any kids." He spat backing up from me.

"Nope it's the truth." Daimon defended me. Rose was staring at me strangely.

"Oh and she's the number one Rose Hathaway fan on the face of the earth. She watched you and Guardian Belikiov practice sometimes. She is a strange child."

"Ok-ay..." Rose was still looking at me strangely. I looked up at her eyes filled with pure joy.

"Aw Rose I think it's cute." Queen Vasilissa smiled at me.

"Call me Lissa please." I smiled and nodded. She knew I was about to bow. I saw Dimitri in the backround behind Christian. Dimitri and I had met before, he caught me watching them "practice" after Rose ran off and I tried to follow her.

"Long time no see!" I smiled and bounded over to him.

"I'm happy I could have trusted you." He smiled and I smiled even bigger. I was happy high this was the best _day ever. _

**Woohoo! Finally wrote a long one! I want plenty of reviews! Remember u don't have to be a member!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pie

**Okay, I want Reviews. I know your'e out there! I check my story traffic and it says this has 109 hits! If that's true then why don't I have that many reviews! So I know you're out there!**

**Read**

**Enjoy**

**Very**

**Inform**

**Everything**

**What **

**People**

**Like**

**Eat**

**A**

**Sandwhich**

**Everything**

**Xylephone**

**Or**

**XO**

**Or**

**Like**

**I**

**L**

**B**

**A**

**T**

**5**

**4**

**I tried to make an acronym but it didn't work but listen to the R & E Read and enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

**

I cuddled close to Adrian and watched Rose stare at me questioningly, Christian look at me strangely and Dimitri look at me trustingly.

"If you're my cousin then why don't you have the Ozera black hair?" Christian quizzed me.

"How about my dad had strawberry blonde hair?" I shot back. How could he be so stuipid? I twirled a curl around my finger.

"Are you dating Adrian?" Rose asked looking at me. I looked up through a mop of curls and shruggedn

"Sorta." I answered. Adrian was playing with my hair and I looked at the group. Rose had so many people to depend on.

"I don't get it." Christian ran a hand through his hair and I shrugged.

"Well I think it's cool." Lissa said. We all looked at her questioningly.

"I found my long lost sister and Christian found his cousin a month later. What brought you to the court?" Lissa explained.

"Uhm... My mom broke out and found out I broke my arm and sent me here to get healed. Adrian then healed me." I smiled at him.

"You healed a broken arm? Wow you're improving aren't you?" Lissa praised him.

"Yeah, but I have a question for all of you. Does she remind you of a young Rose?" He asked and I blushed.

"Sort of." Lissa and Christian symetrically said.

"I don't know." Rose said.

"Yes." Daimon added with a little bit of a slur.

"Well guess what she has?" He quizzed them.

"What?" They all asked except Dimitri who stayed silent.

"A molnjia." He smiled as they all gasped.

"Imposible, she's what seventeen?" Rose gasped. I smiled and grabbed a hair tye from my wrist and pulled my hair up. I took the bandage off this morning and it was a nice little X at the back of my neck. The only difference was I didn't want a red monjia I wanted a purple one.

"Was it drawn on in sharpie?" Christian asked not believing it. I shook my head no.

"I wanted a purple one. No one said it was against the rules so I got a purple molnjia." I let my hair fall back down like a waterfall of gold with red in it. I saw Jayde walk over Ralph trying to get her to not drink.

"I have to deal with you when you're sugar high. I have no idea how you'll be when you're drunk." He scolded and tried to grab the bottle she was drinking out of.

"If you want it so bad have it!" Jayde slurred and smashed the bottle on his head. I smiled she was so funny. Rose gaped at Jayde.

"Is he okay?" She asked walking over to Ralph. She stood over him and started shaking him.

"Yo, kid wake up!" She scolded him and shook him.

"Are you an Angel?" He asked before he passed out because she slapped him. I laughed as Jayde smiled and clapped her hands.

"Ralph, already has a dent in his head because Jayde has done way worse." I explained to a worry Lissa.

"Why does she hit him?" She asked confused.

"Because he's in love with her, Daimon and I. Mostly Jayde though they've known eachother since Kindergarden same with Jayde and Daimon." I explained, again.

"And he let's her?" She quizzed me unsure. I nodded my head and she shrugged and went back to talking to my cousin.

* * *

**Jayde's POV**

I wasn't really drinking alcohol earlier. It was apple juice. After Ralph was up and able to walk we had to go back to Daimon, Lily, Sadly Ralph's and my room. I walked in with a huge blueberry pie I stole from the kitchen with a bunch of cookies. I saw the guy Daimon explained his name was Eddie in the closet. I sighed and crawled under the bed.

"Jayde, you can't go under the bed!" Ralph scolded. I growled like a dog.

"I have another pie if you come out." He bribed. He slumped next to the bed and put the little mini apple pie on the ground next to him. I crawled out and grabbed the pie. Ralph tried to grab me and I bit his finger- careful so that my fang's wouldn't show- until it turned purple and crawled back under the bed with the two pies and the cookies. Surprisingly I wasn't chubby, I was one of the skinniest moroi's at 's and I couldn't wait until we went back so Ashley could be assigned to me.

"Ow! Jayde what the hell!" He exclaimed. I growled and munched on the cookies and then ate the baby pie. Then moved onto the big one. After I was done I crawled out to find him fast asleep. I took the chance and drew "LOSER" on his forehead with a mustache and smiled at my work. I grabbed my pj's and changed in the bathroom.

I heard Daimon talking to someone. I walked into the closet with a baby pie I found in Ralph's pocket. Not only did I grab the pie but I grabbed his wallet.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked and sat down munching on the baby pie and going through Ralph's wallet.

"Talkin." Daimon replied.

"Cool, I'm Jayde." I introduced myself to Eddie.

"Eddie." He smiled. He was just Daimon's type. And surprisingly tall for a dhampir.

"Have you seen Lily?" I asked Daimon.

"Yeah, she fell asleep by the mini fridge." She answered I laughed and rolled my eyes. Wait I haven't checked the fridge for pie! I shot out of the closet and moved Lily softly away from the fridge. I opened it and found a bunch of Mini Pie's and popcorn. I haven't eaten Popcorn since I was eleven when I got my braces put off. It was two years ago when I got them taken off but the Academy doesn't have popcorn. I turned the microwave on and opened a bag of popcorn. I felt my mouth water to the smell of the butter and smiled when it beeped. I walked back into the closet with the popcorn.

"I see you found the popcorn." Daimon mused. I nodded with my mouth full of popcorn. It was so _good. _I rarely got to eat popcorn before I got my braces, my mom was a nutrition freak but she was still my mom. I saw Daimon try to reach for a piece and Pi spit in the bag.

"Aw c'mon Jayde!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Mine!" I hissed, Eddie just laughed. After I ate the popcorn I walked over to my bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

After Adrian dropped me off to my room and we shared a kiss goodbye I fell into a deep sleep. I was dreaming I was in a pretty meadow of lavender. I walked around enjoying the sight of purple everywhere. It was my favorite color.

I woke up and sighed. It was a nice dream, and I didn't want to get up but I had things to do. I showered, got dressed straightened my hair and got ready to face the day.

**Hi! You BETTER REVIEW OR I SHALL EAT YOU ALIVE! AND I'LL SEND SENIOR BRUSH TO HAUNT YOU! **

**To answer some questions: No she is not dream walking with Adrian, he had alcohol before duhh. Two: I decided to make Jayde's part so long because the Pie thing was just t funny to let go.**

**You all now what is coming next.**

**REVIEW! PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON AND LEAVE ME A NOTE! YOU CAN EVEN WRITE JIBBERISH OR JUST POUND ON YOUR KEYBOARD I DON'T CARE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Dance 2

**Hehehe Karoke scene! I LOVE Kareoke, even though I can't sing that good :(**

**Lolz I don't own :ANY OF THE SONGS XD**

**XOXO~Lilbat54**

I pulled on a pair of purple skinnies and a black hoodie. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. I pulled ono a pair of ash colored boots. I walked out of my room, and down the hall to Jayde and Daimon's room.

"Room Service." I giggled while knocking on the door.

"Oh finally!" I heard Jayde sqeaul from behing the door. I heard foot steps padding on the rug to the wood floor.

"Aw! It's just Ashley!" She exclaimed and let me in then squirmed under the bed. I looked around. Pie boxes were everywhere, popcorn bags were everywhere, soda was on the walls, chocolate handprints.

"Thanks love you too Jayde. What happened?" I asked and I saw Daimon and Eddie walk out of the closet.

"Jayde woke up around four in the morning had some coffee, knocked Ralph out and stuck him in the shower-clothes on ofcourse- and turned it on, he screamed she was eating chocolate and started leaving prints on the ceiling and the walls, she went popcorn crazy, then Pie crazy, then when Ralph took away her soda she spilled it on the walls." She answered taking Eddie's hand. I smiled at Eddie, he didn't look like he was locked up some of his bulk was back and he was looking healthier than when Daimon found him. Eddie smiled back and I heard Ralph scream from the bathroom.

"Jayde! What the hell did you do to my face? Is that sharpie? I'm going to kill you!" He screamed from the bathroom.

"Someones flirty." I giggled at Ralph. Eddie and Daimon just nodded.

"It's been going on for ahwhile now." Daimon and Eddie smiled at eachother for thinking the same thing. I heard Jayde laugh crazily and crawl on the ceiling.

"Jayde get down!" He cursed under his breathe and Jayde screamed.

"No! You have to answer this one question!" She screamed.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you talk to the weasel?"

"No!"

"Did you talk to the weasel?" She spit at him and he barely dodged it.

"_Fool! _I _am _the weasel!" She laughed crazily and jumped to another side of the room.

"Ralph what have you done!" I asked playing along, it was one of the only ways to calm Jayde down.

"Oh come on how could I posibly have known that!" He asked. I smiled as Jayde came down from the ceiling.

"Kareoke!" She screamed like a kid, screaming its first word over and over.

"Kareoke,kareoke, kareoke, kareoke!" She continued.

"Do you want to sing Kareoke Jayde?" Daimon asked calmly trying to get her to shut up.

"Yes! All of you have to sing!" She demanded. Oh god it was a Jayde day. If she didn't get what she wanted she would scream and roll around on the floor and break stuff until she got what she wanted.

"Ugh! Fine!" We all said. She sqeaulled and ran and grabbed a huge kareoke machine out of the closet. I raised an eyebrow at Daimon and she shrugged. I flipped out my phone and texted Adrian

_Adrian, Jayde is making us sing Kareoke, please come? ;)_

I recieved his text moments later.

_Sure be there in a minute :)_

_Thnx. _I texted back.

"Adrian's coming!" I announced as Jayde tried to plug in the Kareoke machine. Jayde shocked herself and started to suck on her thumb while Ralph plugged in the machine. I turned on my heel and opened the door imediatly when I heard the knock. I smiled and let him come in.

"I gotted three kareoke microphones!" Jayde screamed and I smiled. I frowned after her next comment.

"We're having a contest! Ash, Daimon and I then Lily, Ralph and Adrian." Lily nodded her head, when did she get up? I wondered.

"Huddle!" She exclaimed and next thing I knew we were huddle on Jaydes Bed, and the other team was on Lily's. Jayde made Ralph sleep on the floor all of the time.

"Okay! I need songs! Ash?" She appointd to me because I was the Music Junkie.

"What about "We R Who We R"? " I asked and Jayde nodded and walked over to the machine.

"We're going first!" She exclaimed and handed us the microphones. We quickly broke the song apart.

_"Hot and Dangerous, if you're one of us then role with us." _I started.

_"Because we make the hipsters fall in love when we got our hot pants on enough."_ Daimon chimed in.

_"And yes ofcourse we does! We running this town just like a club and no you don't wanna mess with us got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace!" _Jayde sang perfectly.

"Okay! I'd rather play Just Dance 2 than this!" I exclaimed and shut the kareoke machine off. Jayde looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"Girl Friend Avril Lavigne! Let's get into character!" Daimon and I screamed.

"I call player one!" I giggled. I ran into the closet and quickly put together and outfit. Even though they were super skinny my waist was the same size as their's and my shirt would do fine. I found a jean mini skirt closed the closet door, first kicked Eddie out and changed quickly. I brushed my hair up inyo a high ponytail and found a pair of Daimon's heels. I walked out and tossed an outfit I put to gether for Jayde. Jayde was the nerd in the game but she looked great after she changed in the bathroom. Eddie and Adrian were talking while Ralph was just watching Jayde and I turn on the Wii. Daimon was also the Rocker and we were wearing fishnets, jean mini skirts and regulaur shirts. After we got the game set up and all four controllers synced into the T.V we set out parts. Lily took the other controller and dressed up as the nerd with Jayde. I started the music and the boys just watched us gaping. We were all getting perfects.

"Your going down!" Jayde hissed and I tossed my head back and laughed.

"Yeah right!" I snapped and I eyes Daimon she nodded. Just Dance 2 alliance. Daimon and I were both on the last note and we jumped and hit the gold while Lily accidently fell ontop of Jayde.

Daimon and I highfived eachother and I fell back into the couch and laughed.

**Sorry for such a bad chapter! I just LOVE Just Dance 2 and I do own the game but not the idea... REVIEWWW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Pixi Stix

**Heyy! Short n' sweet. Review. The end!**

**XOXO~Lilbat54**

After playing Just Dance for two and a half hours and fifty bucks spent on Wii points Jayde, Daimon and I were super tired. I was sitting on Adrians lap head against his chest smiling. Lily was playing against Ralph and he couldn't play for his life. Lily was amazing after that one mess up.

"You smell." Adrian commented and I playfully punched his arm and opened my 31st pixi stix.

"You like my stank." I gigled and swallowed the red powder. I cuddled closer to him as Daimon looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"You two are the weirdest couple ever. And my sisters have been in some weird relationships." Daimon rolled her eyes at us and held hands with Eddie. Daimon was more of a lady than I was, and Jayde could be depending on the situation. I swiftly hopped up and skipped over to the mini fridge and grabbed a Sprite and skipped back. I sat back on Adrian's lap and cracked open the soda hearing the hiss as it hit the air. I quickly noticed it was over flowwing and stuck it in my mouth.

"You are such an idiot!" Daimon giggled and my cheeks were filled with soda. I looked like a chipmunk. I saw Jayde throwing chips at Ralph trying to help Lily win, not that she needed the help. She was doing fine on her own. Adrian chuckled and I sat there trying to figure out what to do with the soda fizzing in my mouth.

"I wanna look like a chipmunk too!" Jayde screamed and grabbed a Coke and shook it. She cracked it open but she was too slow and it exploded all over Ralph. I burst out laughing and soda came out of my nose. I had somehow gotten on the ground rolling pinching my nose while everyone was laughing.

"Son of a bitch, that burns!" I half giggle-screamed. I saw Jayde trying to lick the soda off of Ralph, Daimon was laughing hysterically and Adrian was chuckling. I got up and wiped myself off.

"Oh my god that was awesome!" I laughed and ripped the first layer off stangin in my lacey black cami. I hopped up on Jayde's bed grabbing her wrist and we started jumping on the bed.

"Look! We're jumping!" I giggled and Jayde was laughing hysterically. Daimon and Lily soon felt left out and climbed up on the queen-size bed and started to jump too. Before Daimon got on she hit the iPod dock, Crazy Beautiful Life by

__

I'm in love alright, with my crazy beautiful life.  
With the parties, the disasters, with my friends all pretty and plastered.  
Every night we're down to go out,  
Waking up on a different couch.  
Till the next night, on the next flight.  
Yeah, I guess we're doing alright.

Oh oh oh  
We're falling in love  
Oh oh oh  
Till the sun's comin' up.  
Oh oh oh  
Just livin' the life  
Oh oh oh

Every single night we fight,  
To get a little high on life.  
To get a little something right, something real.  
At least we try.  
Time after time.  
Try dodging all the douche bags guys.  
Try trading all the wasted times.  
For something real, in this crazy life.

I just hope some people see,  
There's nothing that I'm tryin' to be.  
Let me just stop, all the shit talk.  
I know I'm the new bitch on the block. I been through my sketchy phases,  
Been broke, been a shitty waitress.  
But, I'm not now, guess it worked out.  
Got here by runnin' my mouth.

Oh oh oh  
We're falling in love  
Oh oh oh  
Till the sun's comin' up.  
Oh oh oh  
Just livin' a life  
Oh oh oh

Every single night we fight,  
To get a little high on life.  
To get a little something right, something real.  
At least we try.  
Time after time.  
Try dodging all the douche bags guys.  
Try trading all the wasted times.  
For something real, in this crazy life.

Every single night we fight,  
To get a little high on life.  
To get a little something right, something real.  
At least we try.  
Time after time.  
Try dodging all the douche bags guys.  
Try trading all the wasted times.  
For something real, in this crazy life.

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

"I have no idea why I didn't like bounce houses when I was younger." Adrian breathed and the three nodded. All four of us were jumping into sync with the music. I let my hair our and shook it, Lily did the same. Daimon's and Jayde's were always down.

"Woo!" I sqeauled with joy and lost my footing and fell off the bed and landed ontop of Adrian.

"Woopsies! Sorry!" I giggled and kissed him. He was surprised but the others were having too much fun to notice my sudden PDA.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" Adrian whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"I'm not having sex." I warned and he nodded.

"And your not drinking my blood either." He was about to say something but I glared at him and he nodded.

"We're leaving have fun!" I giggled and had my arm linked with Adrian's. Everyone waved goodbye and we left- I grabbed my first layer before we left and slipped it on. I forgot my jeans and walked out in my punk-rock skirt. I twirled a finger around my hair. When I was younger it was flame red, now it was a nice gold- auburn color. I was zoned out when I had sugar-rushes and I blanked out on the way to Adrian's room.

"Here we are." He opened his door and I saw a couch and colapsed onto it slipping out of my heels. Adrian had another idea. He came over and slid his hand around my waist and I leaned up to kiss him. He held me close and I wrapped my legs around him. I was thankful I shaved this morning. I ran my tongue over the roof of his mouth and played with his hair. He groaned with pleasure and I noticed how good I was at this. I felt his hands wander and I let them for awhile. It was when I felt his mouth wander I stopped him.

"No blood taking. Or whatever the hell you call it." I complained and he kissed my neck up to my mouth.

"You taste like sprite." He whispered inbetween our kisses.

"Is that good?" I wondered out loud and he smiled.

"What do you think?" He asked and kissed me full-blown out major awesome 20 out of 10 makeout and I smiled.

"Good?" I asked and he didn't even have to show how amused he was. We were kissing like that for awhile until I was done. My lips were plump and I laid my head against his back. My first layer was on the floor somehow and my Cami and bra strap was off of my shoulder. Adrian was trying to look at my molnjia trying to cover it up by playing with my hair. I sighed.

"Do you want to look at it?" I asked him and he slowly nodded. I tossed my hair over and he looked at it tracing it with his finger.

"Why is it skinnier and more fancy than other molnjia's?" He asked curious on how I had a purple molnjia with a fancy design. I shrugged.

"I sweet talked the tattoo artist." Adrian chuckled and I cuddled closer to him. I was curled up on his lap head against his chest in a short skirt and a cami, strap falling off my shoulder. What a sight I must have been.

"I have some bad news." I confessed, Adria raised an eyebrow at me and I continued.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." I confessed the news. He raised an eyebrow and bit his lip.

"I can go back with you if you want..." He offered and my eyes lit up happily.

"Are you sure? That would be amazing!" I sqeaulled and tossed my arms around him and quickly kissed him on the lips. I saw a iPod doc and jumped up and turned it on. I heard Animal Neon Tree's come on and I laughed and grabbed Adrian's hand and tried to dance with him.

"C'mon! Dance with me!" I giggled and started to dance.

**Sooooooo... Review! Oh and calling all artists! I want a Deviant Art picture! It can be anything to do with the series! Who do you want Jayde to end up with:**

**A) Ralph**

**B) Nick**

**C) Other**

**Who do you want Lily to end up with:**

**A) Ralph**

**B) Other**

**I need to know! And no complaining Watchmywings1 the people want what the people want!**

**Oh some rules about the picture**

**A) Look over the descriptions for the characters**

**B) Don't make it nasty and gross like no nude pics...**

**C) Have fun!**


	10. Chapter 10: Unsure

**Hey! I was sick today so i already updated my DSS/CDF Story so your next on the list! Review and the updates will come faster!**

**The one vote we got was from an anonymous bad ass who dared say Ralph and Jayde are best together so this chapter is gonna be mostly in her POV, or Ralph's. Whatever I feel like writing. There may be some Ash, maybe not. Deff some Daimon and posibly some Eddie.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**XOXO~Lilbat54**

_**Jayde's POV**_

After Ashley left I slipped off the bed and hit my head on the heater.

"Owwww!" I screamed and stepped my foot on the ground. After I was done rolling on the floor screaming I sat on my bed and rubbed the back of my head. It hurt alot, why did the heater have to be so sharp? I saw something shiny above the fridge I padded over there Ralph watching me closely. Daimon left with Eddie, they went into the secret bar. So I was stuck with Ralph. Again. Agh. I climbed onto the counter and grabbed the shiny thing. It was some sort of pepper. I jumped off of the counter and sat back on the bed. Ralph sat next to me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked unaware I was about to eat the chunky pepper. I shook a bunch in my hand and dumped it in my mouth. I spit it out on Ralph and started coughing.

"That didn't taste like chocolate!" I whined and ran to get a cup of water and a rag so Ralph could wipe the spit and pepper and a little bit of throw up off of him. I saw him walk up to the sugar thing and come up behind me and take the top off and poured it on my head.

"Oh its on!" I giggled and found the flour and threw it at him playfully. He opened the mini fridge and shook a soda an sprayed it on me. Food was flying everywhere and in each motion, we got closer. Until we finaly were holding hands on the ground laughing covered in variouses of food. I sat up and smiled at him. My nose was cold.

"You have ice cream on your nose..." He sat up and wiped it off slowly with his thumb and our lips met. I zoned out for a second and when I finally came back I was gasping lips plump from the kissing. I took one look at him and ran into the closet and locked the door. I sat on the fuzzy blanket Daimon gave to Eddie. I was rocking maniacly. I heard a knock on the door.

"Jayde, come out, please." I heard Ralph through the thick door and I shook my head.

"No!" I shot back angry. What was happening to me? Why did I feel longing towards him after i've hated him for as long as I can remember? I shook the thoughts away ad just kept rocking.

**_Ralph's POV_**

She was in there for hours. I was starting to get worried. What would she eat? Jayde can't go anywhere without eating every thirty minutes. I slid down the door back against it running a hand through my hair. I heard the door open and Daimon came in walking unbalanced leaning on Eddie. I liked Eddie. he was a funny guy, just right for Daimon. But the Adrian guy worried me. Adrian wasn't for Ash. She's turning bad girl. Heh not saying bad girls don't turn me on, I mean look at Jayde. She's bad ass and she's moroi. Which came to another problem. Jayde. I had no idea how she felt about me. Atleast when we were younger I knew how she felt about me. Now she's just confusing.

"Wait! Ralph can answer my question!" Daimon giggled and walked drunkily over to me.

"And what is that question Daimon?" I asked looking up at her from the floor, that was now covered in flour and other varities of food.

"Why do guys like boobs so much? I mean why do they stare at them...?" She put a hand on the wall to hold herself steady.

"We don't stare at them, they stare at us. I mean always looking at us with the lowcut shirts! Could you not look at someone who was staring at you?" I laughed and she sighed and walked oer to her bed and plopped on it.

"Your drunk you need to sleep." Eddie comanded.

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am!" Daimon laughed at her joke hiccuped and her eyes fluttered and she passed out. I chuckled and leaned my head against the door.

_**Jayde's POV**_

I was pacing so much I could have burned a hole into the floor and land into someone else's closet. I finally gave up and plopped onto the ground with a sigh. Did I like him? Or did I not? This was like some cheap soap opera. I bit my finger and started slowly rocking again. I took my other hand and grabbed my hair. Wait a minute. Where did Lily go? Oh god, a lost Lily was worse than when I got lost not good!

**_Lily's POV_**

I gracefully walked down the hallway in my pink and purple striped bikini down to the swim up bar. I was wearing two different colored flip flops and was also hoping to see Ambrose. He was so romantic. I loved his amber eyes. He was the only one who understood my love of dance.

"Lily!" I heard him call me out my name and he jogged over looking as hot as ever. I smiled and met him halfway, except I hopped.

"You are so adorable." He kissed my cheek and I took his hand.

"Thankyou." I smiled. There was always a problem with my love life. I usually fell for the one gay guy in St. Vladmirs or the druggie or pot head. The problem with Ambrose and I was he was Dhampir. And so was I sadly. We walked over to the hot tub fingers entertwined.

"I have some news." I looked up through my thick black eye lashes, trying to look humble. It was a look I learned from Charlie, my friend from dance when I was younger.

"And that would be?" He asked playing footsie with me in the hot tub.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." I confessed and his eyes filled with sadness.

"You will be back, your Moroi is royal correct?" He asked panic in his eyes. I slowly shook my head no.

"Daimon is my Moroi for a short time only. Her real protector Ashley is taking her place back. I was sort of subbing for her." I explained and he nodded slowly. I sighed and cuddled closer to him. I was almost on his lap, actually why not? I slid onto his lap and leaned my head back onto his chest. I really should have been with Daimon but she was sleeping and Ralph and Eddie were with her. Plus it was my lsat night here for a long time. I sighed I was going to miss him.

**_Daimon's POV_**

I wasn't really sleeping. But I was drunk and I knew it. I also knew the one cure for being drunk was sleeping. But I decided against it and got up. I saw Ralph was asleep and I kicked him away and knocked on the closet door. Ralph obviously did something stuipid and pissed Jayde off.

"_Go away Ralph!" _Yep he pissed her off.

"It's not Ralph, its Daimon." It was like someone had clicked off the drunk switch and I was back to Daimon. I heard her get up and open the door. She was a mess tears streaming down her face, eyes red and there was a pacing mark on the floor. I walked in and closed the door and locked it behind me.

"What happened?" I asked sitting next to her arm around her.

"Y-y-you're g-g-g-gonna l-l-laugh." She hicupped and I shook my head no.

"No I won't no matter how embarassing it was." I comforted her.

"I kissed Ralph." She started to sob again and I had to take a double take blinking a few times.

"You _what_?" I asked and staliking him.." She droned off in a sob and I rubbed her

"Don't laugh!" She commanded and I didn't. She was obviously hurting on the inside so I just nodded and focussed my eyes again. I stared at her hoping she would explain.

"I just don't know anymore. I mean I guess I got so used to making fun of him, I never just thought about actually just plain old liking him." She was droned out by a sob, and I rubbed her back. Damn, I now owed Ashley twenty bucks. We bet on how long it would be until they went out, or had a short makeout. Ashley voted nineteen and I voted twenty-one. She was closest so she got the twenty. Lucky little bitch.

"Its okay, it was just a kiss correct? Your'e not like engaged to him or anything, calm down!" I smiled at her and she nodded.

"You know what, you're right. It's not like i'm married to him or anything!" She exclaimed and wiped the tears from under her eyes. After that was when I actually fell asleep, her head on my shoulder and mine ontop of her head leaned against the wall.

**_Eddie's POV_**

Daimon. That girl was insane, exotic, beautiful, funny and just right for me. When she came down the stairs I literately thought she was an angel coming to bring me to heaven. Later on I learned she was way too good at being naughty to be an angel. That. Girl. Blew. My. Mind.

**Okay... How'd you like itt? **

**To: WATCHMYWINGS1 **

**I'm sorry but it was a vote!**

**To: Lissandra**

**No! Oh god, no. She's way different than her. And plus she's a lil old, but the hair and eyes fit perfectly :)**

**Thank you to all of my readers! Review and Spread the word!**


	11. Chapter 11: Captured

**Bwahahaha! I am back, don't you see? Did you miss me? I bet you did! Well 2morros my birthday and I wanted 2 post this today 2 see how many reviews I'll get for it!**

**Eternal Love Bitchezz~ Lilbat54**

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up and yawned, my head was on Adrian's shoulder. It hit me.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I screamed awaking Adrian.

"Wha-huh?" He muttered blinking.

"I'm gonna miss my plane! Pack dumbass!" I hit in the head with a pillow and started to get my shoes on. I found my first layer, and pulled it over my camisole. I ran out of his room slamming the door, but not before grabbing my phone and texting Daimon.

_Daimon, girl. I had a sleepover Adiran's. Hold the plane pretty please? And before your dirty mind takes over, no we didn't get down and dirty. He sure did want to, but I don't need a kid._

I texted faster than I ever did before. I kicked down my door and ran towards my suitcase, I was lucky I packed the night before. I walked out quickly laying the busted door against the doorway and ran down to Adrians room. I heard my phone buzz and I picked it up seeing Daimon's text made me giggle, but I quickly pulled myself together and set my stuff down.

_Ofcourse you did. The plane's been waiting for you for about three hours, we were getting worried. Damn you! I need all the details! A.S.A.P_

I texted back quickly.

_Bwahaha, and you all don't need 2 be worried. I'm a big girl, and ofcourse your gettin the deats! _

"Adrian are you ready?" I asked one hand on my hip and blowing a whisp of hair out of my face.I gaped in amazement, he was indeed ready. Everything in a suitcase all packed up and he was sitting talking on the phone arguing with someone. I curiously walked over and closed my eyes to sharpen my hearing. That always worked for me. I softened my steps and walked over.

"Dad! I don't care about that! I want to go back and stay at St. Vladmirs!" He exclaimed and I heard the other end speak like poison.

"Is this about a girl? Because you thought you were in love with that Rose girl and look where she is now? She's fucking Belikov, Ozera's gaurdian." I saw Adrian grip the phone tighter.

"You don't know anything about her. Mom's met her. She said she was a girl that would fit me perfectly, and she does." I walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I opened my eyes when I heard the other voice speak.

"Give me the phone." I mouthed. He cautiously handed me the phone and I smiled at him. "Hello? Mr. Ivashkov, this is Ashley Ozera. Yes your son is coming because of a girl and I'd love to meet you when I have my next Vacation. But we need to catch a plane now." I quickly talked into the phone and finished the call by turning his phone off and handing it to him. Adrian smiled and I smiled back at him and handed him is phone. I picked up my suitcases and he grabbed his and we ran towards the landing port. When we finally got there Daimon was standing there tapping her foot and I smiled. Jayde was on the wing of the plane dancing, Ralph trying to get her off. He was miserably failing. I searched for Lily and saw her with a guy, a cute guy if I do say so myself and she had tears running down her face. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed him tears streaming down her face and ran towards us.

"Jayde, we're leaving time to get off the plane wing." I called up to her and she nodded and jumped off of the wing. Ralph tried to catch her but he was a couple of seconds too late and she landed on him giggling like a maniac. I shook my head and I saw Eddie on the plane. Did Daimon somehow get her on with her major royalityism? Daimon was a Tarus, and had a two older sisters and a brother.

"C'mon we need to get on the plane!" Daimon exclaimed and we were ushered onto the plane quickly. Jayde, Daimon, Lily and I sat in a foursome seat. Jayde was in the middle so she couldn't attack Ralph or jump out of the window and Daimon and I sat next to eachother, I was closest to the window.

"So what happened?" She prodded and I smiled.

"Well once we got back we had a pretty nice makeout session and-" I finished with a sigh.

"You didn't!" She exclaimed. I quickly shook my head no.

"No! I'm not a slut, god Daimon! But I sure did want too!" I giggled and I heard Ralph groan. He was sitting accross from me and Adrian was behind me but he was sleeping. I kept him up all night, or day as in the humans point of view.

"No more girl talk! Please!" He begged and I all four of us laughed. Eddie was passed out in the window seat behind Ralph.

"Is Eddie hungover?" I asked and Daimon and she nodded.

"He was puking his guts out earlier. I finally gave him some sleeping pills or whatever they are and he passed right out." She explained and I nodded understanding. I shrugged and curled up into the corner of the seat and read "The Hunger Games" with my earplugs in.

* * *

Two and a half books later I felt the plane start to land. I looked outside the window and frowned.

"This isn't St. Vladmirs ." I wondered outloud and Daimon nodded.

"Yeah I know. Jayde wanted for some random reason and decided we'd land in a human airport. I frowned we only had one full gaurdian and three novices. This wouldn't be good.

"Fine." I stated grumpily and started to pack my books up in my little carry-on bag. The plane landed and I put my sunglasses on. Even though it was night I loved my sunglasses. Jayde jumped up and ran to the door. After we all piled out of the plane we walked into the port and found the .

"I need to go pee!" Jayde announced and ran towards the bathroom, Ralph slowly following her. We got Jayde a Happy Meal, because she liked to play with the toys. After awhile her food started to get cold and Daimon and I got suspicious.

"Daimon, you need to pee." I grabbed her wrist and walked with her to the bathroom Jayde went into. I walked around. Ralph wasn't at the door and when I pushed open the heavy bathroom door, Jayde was no where to be seen. I walked over cautiously and looked around at my surroundings. Daimon cautiously walked in behind me after I waved her in. I heard a crack underneath me. I looked down and saw cracked glass.

"Ash? Come and look at the mirror." Daimon stuttered and I walked over and there was a envelope and my name was on it. I grabbed it hands shaking. I started by slowly ripping it open, and pulling it ut so I could read it out loud.

_"Dearest Ashley, I remember you so well. Curious with a mop of frizzy strawberry blonde hair. So curious and free spirited, and always asking questions. You were the best at riddles. So I have one for you. The red ones taken your crazy ones at 9:00. If you don't get to them by the 11th of February, they will become food. You can't call for backup, or contact the police. You can tell ten people. No one else may know, if anyone else does, Jayde becomes food and Lover Boy will have to watch. After that he will be food too. Love you honey, Dad."_

I froze at the word Dad. I had barely ever met my mother, since I was raised at another school then transferred to St. Vladmirs to keep me a secret. Daimon was in deep thought, but inside I could tell she was flipping out. I heard a crash and saw a note Daimon walked over and picked it up. I heard a muffled scream and turned around Daimon was gone I didn't wait for myself to be taken. I shot out of there and ran towards Adrian and attacked him in a hug jump sobbing.

"T-they t-t-took t-them! D-daimon t-too!" I hiccuped and thrust the letter on the table while grabbing some tissues. I was such a snotty crier. Adrian rubbed my back as I hiccuped. I fixed my self anf leaned my face into his chest. I was soaking his shirt, but I didn't care and didn't act like it mattered. Eddie was the first to grab the not and was _pissed_ after he read it. I finally put myself together and said something that would help us all.

"We need to get back to the school, before they take anyone else." Everyone nodded agreeing. We hugged Lily and we both started to sob. Adrian rubbed my back and Eddie looked like his sould had been ripped from his body. We got onto the bus and sat down I was still hugging Lily still. The whole ride a headache creeped in the back of my head. Once we reached close enough to the school we walked into the woods. What surprised me the most was to see Jayde there tied to the front of the gate. I took off faster than ever before, even when I ran out of the bathroom. Once I reached her I untied her and let her see again by lifting the blindfold off of her head.

"Yay! They said you wouldn't find me!" She exclaimed bombarding me in a hug. I hugged her back tightly.

"Who said that?" I asked taking a step back, the only thing wrog with her was a bite mark on her wrist. _Ouch. _

"The guy in the ski mask! he took me and then I started to ask him if he had any chocolate. He gave me some and I started to talk too him asking him questions and next thing I knew Daimon was with us! They made her get into the really short mini skirt and bikini top and dance! She didn't look happy. They tried to get me in a cave woman outfit and I told him I couldn't dance. So they had the awesome handcuffs! And they strapped me to the wall. They duct taped my mouth, but I wondered what it tasted like to I started to chew on it and I chewed through it and started to talk again! Next thing I knew I was out here with you guys!" She exclaimed happily and I bit my lip.

"Did they hurt you?" I prodded staring at her wrist. But she shook her head no.

"I don't remmeber much after they hit me. But they hurt Ralph alot." I saw her eyes darken after she remembered what they did to her frenemy. Well really enemy. I stared at her questionably but she just shook it off anf smiled. I stared at her strangely and she skipped towards Eddie. "Daimon says she loves you. Alot." She skipped over to Adrian. "Daimon says if you get Ashley pregnant she will kill you with her own bare hands." Jayde skipped back over to Lily. "Daimon says she wants you to become a Gaurdian so do your best for her." After Lily heard that she burst out into tears. I walked over to Lily and patted her back. She started to sniffle and I kept on patting her back. That didn't last long, because I felt my knee's buckle and I started to feel warm tears slide down my cheeks. I ran my hand through my hair and thought about all of the good times Daimon, Jayde and I have had. It all came rushing back to me. From seventh grade to eleventh to the start of twelth.

"I will not stop until I find them." I declared and ran into the gates of St. Vladmirs to my dorm and colapsed onto my bed and fell asleep mind racing.

* * *

I walked down the stairs and heard screaming and stuff breaking. Oh god. What was Jayde doing? I peered into Gaurdian Petrov's room and she was grabbing her leg crying and screaming.

"Please! Please let me have no Gaurdian! I can fight back! It's not fair! I don't want Ralph to be my Gaurdian if we find him!" She screamed and started rolling on the floor. Uh oh, another Jayde day. I came to the rescue.

"It's true Gaurdian Petrov. And her and Daimon are glued to the hip all of the time and I would be with her all of the time so I could be her Gaurdian." I came to the rescue and Jayde screamed with joy and came running towards me and hugged me. I ripped out Senior Brush and grabbed her and brushed her hair.

"Ashley! You know I hate him..." She whimpered as I giggled and brushed her hair. Gaurdian Petrov decided to let us win this battle.

"I'll talk to the Queen about it." She muttered and Jayde sqeaulled and grabbed my wrist and led me up to my room again. We froze when we say Joy walk out of her dorm room. Joy was a goth girl who was incredibly strong and skinny. Joy was the opposite of her name, she was always angry. She had raven colored black waist length hair and dark black eyes. Litterately _black _eyes, wich I thought was pretty cool. Joy was 100% Asian and she was a Dhampir. She killed her first Strigoi when she was twelve and it was amazing. I know that because I was there. We are really good friends, I just don't have any classes with her other than art because she's a smarty pants.

"Hey Joy! Wanna give me a hug?" I asked.

"How about I stab you in the back instead?" She spat and I smiled.

"Aw that wouldn't be fun."

"For you. So what happened with Daimon and Ralph? I don't care for Ralph but Daimon I'm worried about a little." She confessed black eyes peering into mine.

"They got captured, I have to figure out a riddle to find them." I swear when I said the word riddle her eyes turned a beautiful chocolate crown.

"Riddle? Blondie tell me the riddle." She was deep in thought and I explained the riddle.

"The red ones took the crazy ones at 9:00, if you can't find them by February 11th they will be a nice snack. You can't call for back up, or the cops. You may only tell ten people. No one else may know." I repeated the letter that was haunting the back of my head ever since I read it and she nodded deep in thought. Joy was the best artist ever. I loved her work and she actually made me a necklace of a gummy bear out of clay that I sometimes wear. After we were done talking Jayde and I ran up the rest of the stairs to my room. I found Adrian and Eddie waiting for me at the door.

"Well, well boys. Have we gotten any ideas?" I asked scaring the shit out of Adrian and Eddie. I chuckled to myself when sthey jumped in the air. I pecked Adrian on the lips and we started to plan our rescue plans.

**Woot! LONG one in one night! I want reviews because the 29th is my birthday! I love you all, but I love the ones who review more! **

**Eternal love Bitchezz~ Lilbat54**


	12. Chapter 12: Flash

**Wooo! Another Chapter!**

**Eternal Love Beetchez~ Lilbat54**

I opened my dorm room door and plopped onto my bed. Jayde got ontop of my dresser and chewed on a piece of her hair. Adrian sat in my swivel chair and Eddie sat on my couch. I crossed my legs indian style and ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Jayde, go get Joy." I told her and she nodded jumping off of the dresser and zooming through the door. In less than three minutes she was back with holding Joy's wrist. Joy dug her nails into her wrist and Jayde sqeaulled and jumped away whimpering.

"Adrian, Eddie this is Joy." I introduced her and she nodded accepting their prescence.

"Attempt to hurt me and I'll kill you." She hissed then put on a bright smile. I giggled.

"Well aren't you a nice big cup of happiness." Adrian muttered and she was behind him in seconds both arms around his back nails digging into them.

"Don't fuck with me Adrian. I'm more cunning than I look." She hissed and then skipped over to my couch and sat next to Eddie. Who got up quickly and stood in the corner.

"Okay, Joy I know you've figured out something by now. What can you tell us?" I asked her eyes searching for any sign of life in her deep black eyes.

"Wow, you know me better than I thought you did. Okay well I figured out the red ones are Strigoi, obviously and that they are going to leave-" She started but a rock crashed through my window with a piece of paper on it. I caustiously took light slow steps towards it. It was a not and a picture. The picture was of Daimon scowling at the camera and in a bikini. I tossed the photo to Eddie and he sighed happy she was still alive. "A note each day." She completed her sentence and I sighed and blew a loose strand of hair out of my eyes.

"_Dearest Daughter, you have chosen a nice ally. She would be my first pick. Smart, quick, cunning and strong. Here's another hint. She who lurks in the shadows is a traitor. It is not your new ally. She is my messenger so if you find her and actually feel like torturing someone, then you can figure out where I am. Love Always, Dad." _I hissed the word dad and thrust the letter foward so Joy could see it. She who lurks in the shadows. Hmm. What bothered me was, I wasn't one for torture. It bothered me, I just liked a nice clean kill and be done with it. But I didn't have time for regrets, my two best friends were about to die on the eleventh and I had eleven days to find them.I sighed and plopped back down on the bed and leaned back hands behind my head. Jayde jumped off of the dresser and started to pace, Joy sat in thought and Adrian came over and laid next to me. I sighed again and ran my hand through my frizzy hair.

"I need to go..." Jayde trailed off and waved goodbye and ran down the stairs. One by one they all left except Adrian and I. I turned my head to the side and blinked a couple of times slowly.

"You're tired. Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked brushing a piece of hair out of my face with his thumb and I shook my head no.

"Couldn't sleep, I can't stop thinking about what they're doing to them. Especially Daimon, Ralph can take care of himself- don't get me wrong Daimon can too- it's just she's a nice snack for them to play with then eat. Kind of like Jayde andbubble gum. She chews it and then starts to play with it until she accidently swallows it." I explained and he nodded.

"Go to sleep Flash." I cocked my head to the side when he said Flash.

"Flash?" I asked eyes fluttering and he nodded.

"You're really fast and it has the first three letters of you name in it." He explained but I was already dozing off before I could od showing I understood.

* * *

**_Daimon's POV_**

Ugh! Man this thing _itched. _The sequins were so annoying and Ralph would _not _stop staring. I had to step on his feet a couple of times because I was trying to talk to him about a plan. This dude was disgusting. How he was Ash's father I had no idea. I saw the slight resemblance, he had the same strawberry-blonde hair that she had. He came down every noght to check on us and try to anger me. he reads us the notes he sends her and asks us for spelling errors. Ralph actually answers him. What is up with that boy, I had no idea but he was going insane. I struggled with the chains, they were hard to melt but at the right time I would.

"Ralph, eyes above the neck." I snapped at him. That boy is _so _sexist. I bet he thinks at sleepover's girls have pillow fights with pigtails and short shorts when we wear dorm pants and talk about food or dance.

"You suck." He responded to my scolding and stared at his feet.

"Well I'm sorry I don't want you staring at my tits!" I shot back and tried to flip a piece of hair out of my face.

"Okay, let's just forget this for now, we need a plan." I winced as the sun hit my eyes.

"When the time comes burn them. I stole a stake from Ash, and we can attack, you burn the really hot girl one in the leather pants. Oh my god is she hot! But Jay's hotter." He stopped his male rambling because I dug the pointy end of my shoe into his toe.

"It should be easy, with how much hairspray and gel is in her hair. Then again I have to worry about my hair too." I had tons of hair gel in my hair from that slutty weirdo who wanted me to look hot for her boyfriend to eat me if Ash doesn't come. Freak.

"If a flame was held even close to my hair, it'd burst into flames." I rolled my eyes and really wished I had a scrunchie to tie my hair up. I sighed. We either had to get this plan perfect or hope Ashley finds us in time.

**Okay! I know its like really short but I was bored and didn't feel like doing my homework yet so i decided to write a nice short little chapter, review please. Why fave and not review. You don't have to be a member either! I know you're out there!**


	13. Chapter 13: Government Ninja's!

**An updation for my Oba Molly! :P Oba=Aunt in Japanese :p**

**Eternal love and a happy birthday to Oba Molly!~Lilbat54**

**

* * *

**

**Jayde's POV**

Daimon was missing! My twin! My other half! Wait how could I be cut in half and still live? It makes about as much sense as when a girl can bleed for a week and be fine! Hmmph. Wait what about Ashley? So I'm cut into thirds! I walked into my room and screamed in bloody horror. A pink shimmery brush layed on my head with a note attatched to it.

"Dear Jayde, I hope you like it." I read it out loud trying not to touch the brush. Next thing I knew it was flying after me!

"Why me! Why not Ralph!" I screamed running away from the magically floating brush. I screamed and started to chase it a Harry Potter wand in my hand.

"Dieeeeeee! Avada Kadavra!" I screamed and made the wand light up. I heard a cackle and the brush hit the ground and turned immobile. I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed a mini pie from the covert. Pfft Daimon thought she could hide that from me! I heard a knock at the door and found a hobo with a piece of bread. How he got onto campus I had no idea.

"Yesss?" I answered the door and he screamed.

"A government ninja! She want's my bread!" He screamed taking out a golf club and leaning against it.

"No... I'm not a government Ninja... Though I wish I could be... And no I don't want your bread." I stared at him into the eye and it twitched. Afte a few minutes of exchanging eye twitching he decided to piss me off even more.

"Do you want to lick my golf club? It tastes like chicken!" He screamed and his eye twitched.

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LICK YOUR GOLF CLUB! NOW IF YOU JUST-" I started and he screamed scared because of my yelling. I saw Ashley walking by.

"Ashley, maneuver 666745!" I screamed and she tumbled into action summer salting into a fighting position scaring the shit out of Adrian. She jumped up on a table and started making strange fighting poses as I took the golf club and beat the hobo.

"Noooo! I knew it! You _are _Government Ninja's!" He screamed as I chased him down the hallway screaming.

"Now leave! I have no idea how you got here but leaveee!" I screamed as I chased him down the hall. Man this guy should come more often, he makes me less bored.

**Ashley's POV**

I turned at Jay's scream and saw her talking to a hobo. I was walking with Adrian because my room got boring after awhile. In other words we needed to cool off.

"Ashley, maneuver 666745!" I heard her scream and I jumped into action scaring the shit out of Adrian. I started posing on the little odd table and jumped off when Jayde started chasing the insane hobo.

"Does this happen often this year?" Adrian asked blinking a few times trying to process what just happened.

"No.. But it should. Jayde gets bored too easily." I answered and blew a whisp of hair out of my face.

"Okay... What was with the hobo?" He asked and I laughed smiling.

"How should I know. Jayde attracts weirdo's all of the time. An example is Ralph." He chuckled at my joke and we kept on walking. I heard a skitter and looked up. My first instinct was to always look up, all because of Jayde. I saw nothing and took in my surrounding first testing my eyes and then my ears. I heard a cackle and then it went silent. I opened my eyes and saw Adrian staring at me strangely.

"Flash, you okay?" He asked and I looked around for a double check. Just to be safe.

"No. I think I found our traitor." I saw him open his eyes in shock and I sighed and linked my arm with his. This was going to be a long day.

**Eddie's POV 1:03 P.M (Human time.)**

I couldn't sleep with out knowing she was safe. I had to find her. I got up and started to pack a bag. This time bringing more supplies than when Mason, Mia and I went Strigoi hunting. That was so stuipid, I can't even believe I aggreed. And now Mason was dead.

I slid on a shirt and jeans, a coat and grabbed my bag. Stake attached to my belt. I walked down the hallway finding Ashley's room. I knocked on it and I found her opening the door in her dorm pants an a tee shirt blinking eyes adjusting to the light.

"We need to go on the hunt. I don't care if we're cutting your classes I need you to find them. We can get Joy and Jayde and then we need to go." I demanded. And she nodded big blue eyesblinking.

"Let me get dressed and grab my stake." I nodded and she shut the door. I waited and in three minutes exactly she was packed, dressed,hair in a tight braid and with makeup on. How the hell she did that I have no idea but I just nodded and we walked down the hall to Joy's room. Ashley knocked on the door and I watched her lung from the door stake in her hand.

"Mornin Joy, we're goin to get Daimon. Wanna help?" Ash asked calmly. Joy nodded and slammed the door. In less than a minute she was out. How did they do that!

"Now Jayde." I muttered and she nodded. We crept into the dorm. Joy and Ashley made me wait for them. I waited out in the fucking cold for forty minutes! I heard screaming and arguing and finally Jayde came out arms crossed on her chest pouting.

"Suck it up, we need to find Daimon and Ralph. If we have to take one, we take Daimon." Joy bitched Jayde out and she sighed.

"I agree." I agreed making Ashley pissed.

"No we'll figure out a way to save them both!" She snapped and Jayde nodded agreeing with Ashley.

"Fine let's go..." I muttered and we set off towards the gate. I attemted to help the girls up, but before I could blink Jayde was over and when I attempted to help Ashley she gave me the finger and hissed

"Bite me." I didn't even think twice about helping Joy. Once I climbed over the gate I landed face first and groaned.

"_That _hurt." I grumbled, Ashley and Jayde giggled and Joy groaned.

"Wow! Wuss!" Jayde and Ashley screamed symetrically. I sighed and tossed my bag over my shoulder.

"C'mon,let's go."

* * *

**Daimon's POV**

Agh! The night was coming so soon, which means they would be down here in less than an hour! Damn it Ashley where the hell are you?

"We need to get out of here, I am sick of hearing this dude talk about the death threat letters he's sending our best friends!" I exclaimed and Ralph nodded.

"Same. I still can't believe how bad of a speller he is! Not even the gram-" He started talking about the dudes writing.

"Ralph. Really? What the hell! He captured us and tied us up in a basement, and you talk about his _grammar and spelling?"_

"Well... He asked us to help." He shot back like a hurt puppy and I rolled my eyes.

"That was suposed to be _sarcastic." _I shot back and he muttered to himself about he was trying to be helpful.

"Okay. We can't work together while we are fightig so we need to stop now and fight when we get out of-" I was interupted by the cocky jack ass and his little sex kitten coming down the stairs.

"Get out of this? Why would you want to leave, you're like my little sex bunny since I already have a kitten." After he said that the big plastic barbie hissed.

"But,Daddy I want to be the only pet." She litterately called him Daddy. Ugh its slutsike her that make me sick.

"Now my smart monkey bel boy read this over and tell me the mistakes." He said while thrusting a letter towards Ralph.

"Well-" I cut Ralph off with a look. Man he had Ralph eating out of his hand, I thought it was hilarious yet it angered me.

**Well did you like it? Sorry there was no like romance! I'm so damn sorry but I was in a humorous mood so you know, I like felt like writing funny... Jayde how do you like the Hobo bit? Oh and one last time, Happy Birthday Oba Molly! XD**


	14. Chapter 14: Antoinette the Alchemist

**Kkz so I got a flamer message from some bitch named Littlebee21! She said she was a better 'athour' than I and I want you all to prove her wrong! Do whatever it takes to flame her for little old meee? Okayy Oba! We have a new character, her names is Antoinette! You'll figure out about her if you read this chapterr :D**

**Eternal Love~ Lilbat54**

**Antointettes POV**

I trudged up the snowy path to St. Vladmirs. My god, I hated this place. I hated them creatures of the night, some say I got it from my cousin Sydney but I just think they creep me out. I saw some kids hopping over the gate with a gaurdian. With my slender steps I followed them, footprints being covered almost immediately by the trees shaking off snow above my head.

"I want some squirrleys!" I heard the slim moroi scream. I looked at them from behind a tree. The one with the sunset colored hair ran after her with the silent goth.

"Jayde! You can't eat the squirrels! They don't even like you, they throw acorns-" It was too late the little moroi had a squirrel tail sticking out of her mouth giggling like a maniac, drool coming down her cheek. I supressed a giggle and kept on following.

**Ashleys POV**

I watched Jayde in horror with the squirrel tail in her mouth.

"Oh... Jayde..." I muttered and snapped my fingers. Joy attacked her screaming that she could get plenty of diseases from the squirrel and Eddie just shook his head. The squirrels tail was flailling around. Why she liked to put fluffy things into her mouth, I have no idea.

"Jayde spit the fucking squirrel out _now!" _Joy clawed her face screaming. Jayde was moving her head from side to side dodging the sharp nails and spit the soaked squirrel out of her mouth, and then screamed in bloody murder.

"Ashley! The brush! Attack motion 327!" I looked up and a ink shimmery brush was floating above me a knife coming out of the end. It went towards me but it was stopped by a flying arrow. A short petite girl with flowing raven colored hair, flying freely behind her sporting a bow and arrow with silver arrows. She was pale, but not albino pale. She had on a 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' Tee and that made me giggle. Buffy was pretty much like every other teenage dhampir girl. So that was why I loved the series.

"Thanks for saving my ass, it is a juicy ass that must be saved if I do say so myself." She laughed at the joke and I saw a gold tattoo on her left cheek.

"An alchemist!" Eddie exclaimed and she nodded, hair shining like the night sky.

"I'm Antoinette. You can call me Ant, or when I do my fake Latino Maid bit, you can call me Inetta." I giggled to myself anfd she frowned.

"Why are you guys out here? And why was she eating a squirrel?" She asked and I laughed.

"Well, first of all I'm Ashley, that's Eddie, Joy and Jayde. Why she was eating a squirrel is because she thinks fluffy animals fur tastes like cotton candy."

"It does!" Jayde defended herself and I rolled my eyes.

"The reason we're out here is because our friends are missing, and we know where they are. We are trained, and all three of us dhampirs have killed a strigoi." I saw her eyes open in surprise.

"Well if you're going to kill more, bring me with you! I can get rid of them, and I don't want to hang with the actual creeps of the night. You guys are much better!" She exclaimed and I looked at Eddie who just shrugged.

"Fine with me." He shrugged and I nodded at her. She sqeaulled and we kept on walking. Once we reached the rode, Ant stopped and pulled out some keys and I saw a big black truck beep. I gaped and embraced her in a hug.

"Fragile!" She screamed and I laughed. I was hugged a little stronger than I meant too.

"I call the tail gateeee!" Jayde screamed and jumped onto the tailgate. I shrugged.

"Shot gun!" I bellowed and shot towards the car. Eddie and Joy cursed under their breathes and climbed into the back of the car. Ant started the music and I plugged in my iPod and blared the Buffy thme song extended. Eddie and Joy groaned while Ant and I rocked out to it. I put it on extended and all of a sudden- _**CRASH! **_Ant stopped the car brutally hitting the brakes and a fat cop with aviator sunglasses and a pervert mustache and a booger coming out of his nose.

"ID please." And I raised an eyebrow and I saw Jayde come up behind him and scream.

"Hellooooo! Ilikeponies,doyoulikeponies?Ohhh!Uhoh,didhegetrunoverfromacar?Howcouldyou!Iwantaponysobadbut-" She mashed all of the words together so fast it was hilariolus but the cop cut her off.

"Enough! Now if you get her to shut up and that one with the big tits shows me them I'll let you go ticket free!" He screamed and I gaped. I got out of the car leather boots scraping against the old road, gravel popping up behind me every once in ahwhile. I round housed the jack ass in the head and he whimpered "Mama" and fell flat against the gravel. I grabbed a bottle from the side of the rode and melted some snow and made it look like he was drinking.

"Good cover up... I think.." Ant muttered to herself and I walked back into the car, but not with out strapping Jayde to the tail gate first.

I looked at the cop and bellowed a big fat:

"STOP!" and The breaks were hit again Jayde gigglin hysterically. I jumped out and ran towards the cop images blurring and grabbed the new note. I walked back to the truck and read it loudly.

"Ah my little girl has finally grown a pair of balls! She's coming for us so why not make it easy, come to the grave yard and then walk down the steps of the dark gray resting house and you'll find your little friends! But Daddy won't give up with out a fight!" I read the note and I saw Ant smile. Soon we were evilly smiling. I tied my hair up into a tighter braid than before and grabbed my stake. This was going to be fun.

**Daimons POV**

"Wait you make no sense! You're inviting them here?" I asked staring at him.

"Yes. I want to see if she can kill me." He shot back and I heard the scraping of feet against the stairs and he smiled.

"Where are they?" I heard Ashley hiss to the Sex Kitten.

"You have t get throu-" She started but was staked by Ashley in seconds. I saw Jayde on the ceiling and she smiled at me. Ralph looked up and sighed. I smiled and screamed when Eddie came in.

"Eddie! Eyes above the neck for now and concentrate!" I warend him and he snapped out of 'Slutty Daimon' world. I saw Ash come in with her stake and a girl with a bow and arrow. The arrow was silver and charmed with magic. She was sporting a 'Buffy' Tee and they stood back to back. The Dude clapped.

"You sick, sick bastad." Ashley spat and threw herself at him. holding him down for Eddie to stake.

"Don't hesitate." She screamed and he looked sad for a minute but then plunged the stake into his heart. jayde dropped down and untied me while Joy was untying Ralph. The small girl with the golden tattoo walked over and sprinkled something on the dead guy. Ashley had a tear slide down her cheek and hiccuped, then her knee's buckled.

"Why are you so torn up?" I asked her as I rubbed my wrists and ran towards Eddie. Jayde edged towards Ralph, then gave up and threw herself towards him, which made Joy gasp and chuckle.

"H-h-he was m-my f-father." She hiccuped and I sighed. Eddie helped me pick her up and we set off towards the car. I was finally gettin fresh air that I desperately needed!

**Sorry for all of the spelling miss happens on the last chapter, I was typing on an unusual keyboard sooo I messed up a couple of places! Remember LittleBee21 must dieeeee :p I love chu all but I love the ones who review the most!**


	15. Chapter 15: Jayde's Birthday!

**OMFGZ ITS JAYDES BERFDAY! YOU KNOW WHAT DIS MEANS RIGHT? CAH-RAZY PARTY TIME! OH AND MY 50th REVIEWER IS AND WHEN PIGEONS FLY! THANK YOU HONNN! HEHEHE I LISTEN 2 MUSIC SO MUCH I GOTS A EAR INFECTIONN! YAYYY! :)**

**Eternal Love~Lilbat54**

I woke up and smiled. It was today! The best party day every year, after Christmas of course. It was Jayde's Birthday. She was usually mopey, but after the Vodka and Beer was passed around was she happy. This was one of the only days she would actually drink. I also got to dress her up, with out her trying to eat the Makeup and Hair Supplies. I packed up my big Victoria's Secrets bag with Make Up and Hair stuff, then grabbed Jayde's Present. It was a Harry Potter wand signed by the people. I stayed up til one in the morning betting on it with Daimon's Credit card so she better like it! I grabbed the clothes I'd be wearing and packed them up, grabbed a coat and ran towards Daimons and her Dorm. I was greeted by Ralph letting me in, once I was in I pushed him out.

"Girls only." I teased and he frowned and was about to say something but I slammed the door in his face.

"Okay! Daimon get the rope, Lily the chair and I'll get Jayde." I bellowed and Daimon grabbed the rope and Lily got the chair ready. I saw Jayde under the bed and grabbed the cookies. I layed a trail to the bathroom, she was surprised every time she saw a cookie.

"Oh! A cookie! I haven't seen one of these in forever!" She screamed when she noticed the trick but Daimon used some air to blow the door shut. I sat her down in the chair grabbing her hands so she couldn't attack Daimon. Lily stuck a sock into her mouth and she attempted to scream when she noticed the sock was Ralphs. I laughed and grabbed my makeup. I went with black, adding a shimmery purple, then a neon purple and mixing it together with a smoke color. It doesn't look as bad as it sounds. On her Native skin it looks great, my pale skin? Not so much.

"Next up is Senior Brushhhhh!" Daimon sang and Jayde had tears going down her face. She brushed her golden hair shimmering, and I grabbed the straightener, making her hair pin straight. She grumbled to her self as I grabbed the dark purple and black mini skirt.

"No! No short skirts!" She screamed as she spit the sock out of her mouth.

"Well then I gues you're going naked because I put all of your clothes in the washer." Lily snapped and gaped at her.

"Lily has grown a pair of Lady Balls!" I screamed and Jayde grabbed the skirt and we all turned to let her get changed. I finally whipped out the knee- high black leather boots.

"I don't think I can walk in those..." She grumbled to herself and tugged them on. Daimon, Lily and I were screaming and hugging her sqeaulling.

"I just want you to know, I don't like this." She growled but we acted like we didn't hear her. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my black and neon purple skirt and shirt. It was a strappless shirt with a black frilly skirt. Daimon and Lily had the same except Lily's was pink and Daimon's was purple. I heard someone kick down the door and saw Joy walk in looking pissed.

"Why do we all have to dress like sluts for her birthday?" She asked wearing the red version of our outfits.I sqeaulled and touched her pin straight hair, she clawed at me and I jumped back into Daimon yelping.

"Because! Its cute!" Lily and I sqeaulled and Daimon, Jayde and Joy just looked uncomfortable. That was until Eddie, Adrian, Ralph and Lutz came in. Lutz was a Dhampir guy, that Joy had fallen head over heels for. He loved chinchillas, hurting people, was extremely intelligent and was Goth. They were a perfect match, and death machine together. Which is why I ran from them and into Adrian. I looked up at him my cat like eyes peering into his and smiled. Jayde was up on the ceiling, singing about how monkey's were laying eggs in the boiler room and was making Ralph make floor angels. Dainmon was already in pure makeout mode one leg wrapped around Eddie. I saw Ant standing ackwardly with a cage with a bow on it. Inside was a baby sugar baby. **(don't know what it is? google it, its kinda like a squirrel!) **Jayde flew off the ceiling sqeaulling with pure joy and grabbed the cage from Ant. Who looked scared to death from Adrian. He was pretty tall, and she was even shortter than me...

"I missed you so much Flash, everone was looking for you." Adrian whispered into my hair and I smiled.

"Well, no one should really worry, I mean c'mon! Its me!" I joked and he chuckled. I slipped away and grabbed Ant.

"Adrian, this is Ant. Ant, Adrian my boyfriend." I introduced her to him and she stared at him blankly and turned away. Interrrestinnnnngggg!

I heard a knock at the door and opened it. I saw the hobo there and Jayde came over to the door.

"Monkeys! They're in the boiler room multiplying!" She screamed and the Hobo screamed hugging a box of poptarts.

"What should we doooo! The government is setting us up!" He screamed.

"Jayyyydddeee!" A little girl with long blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes ever came running down the hallway. She was even thinner than a Moroi kid was suposed to be. She ran down the hallway, a boy following her. Chip I believe his name was.

"Ahh! Why are you here Mabel, and why did you bring your boyfriend?" She screamed hiding a beer behind her.

"He's not my boyfriend! And here you go! Its a card!" She threw it at her and ran down the hallway Chip following after her. I went back inside to find the hobo in the hottub screaming about how chicken was in his pants. Ew.

"You see! I'm a smart man! I hide the chicken in my pants! No one but the strippers will want to go there!" He screamed and Jayde threw a bottle at his head and he passed out. Jayde gave me a beer and Adrian some Vodka and we turned up the radio. I heard a crack and the door, that I just fixed from Joy's kicking came down. It was my test! I screamed at Lily to cover the Moroi and I faced the first opponent. I round housed her in the head. She had a height advantage but I was swifter. Well I would have been if I didn't have such a big drink before. I fought her down, using my stake and she was down immediately. I saw Ralph facing a guy, because he gave Lily the other girl. I noted myself that he was such a sexist pig and to slap him later. A big fist wacked me into the head I turned around pissed off.

"Oh! Its on! Bring it you bastard!" I screamed and noticed it was Stan. Oh _this_ was going to be fun. I tackled him punching him so hard in the face screaming at him for all the shit he gave me.

"This is for the Rose Hathaway comments! And this is for making a big deal when I'm late to class!" I finally finished when I actaully hit him pretty hard with my stake. I saw Daimon being taken 'hostage' and Joy and Lutz seperated and kicked the shit out of the dhampir teacher. I was panting because of all of the commotion. Plus the anger had something to do with it. I saw all the Dhampirs go to the side clapping. I took a bow and kicked the bottles under the bed.

"Great job guys! Especially you Ashley and Lily! I never expected so much hostility from you two. I noticd why Lily was pissed, it was the Dhampir that turned her down for dance. I nodded and they exited the room. I turned off the music and layed on the bed face into Daimon's Pillow.

"Don't drool on that!" She scolded and I gave her a thumbs up. Man was I actually that hostile? Oh well, I grabbed another beer and started to chug. Jayde was already not able to hold herself up and finally ran into the bathroom, barfed on the hobo came out and passed out. I was dancing on the table and Daimon and Eddie, makeout session on the couch. Lutz and Joy?Against the wall makeout session and I felt left out so I ran towards Adrian dumped his drink on the ground and started to make out with him. The only one who wasn't making out was Jayde and Ralph. And Ant left earlier, some sort of Alchemist meeting. All I know after the intense makeout sessionwas everything turned spinny, I threw up and then passed out.

**Sorta sucky chapter, but I had to bring the Hobo back! Happy Birthday Jayde/ Watchmywings1/ my sister for lifeeee (Yes you're my sis 2 Daimon) I lover you all for the reviews and I wanna know after the few next chaps when I end the story if you want me to make a sequel? Reviewwww!**


	16. Chapter 16: Bra Snatcher Ahem Ralph

**OMGZ! I'M UPDATING! :D**

**Eternal Love~ LilBat54 (Oh and don't be afraid to PM or Review)**

I woke up and stumbled into the bathroom head pounding. I saw Jayde throwing up on the hobo, Daimon at the toilet so I took the sink. Good thing I had a scrunchie or my hair would be in an even worse mess than it already was. I sighed and opened one of their drawers, sqeaulling when I found a used pad and shutting it then opened another drawer and fishing for some Advil. I swallowed it whole with no water and went to hold Daimons hair. She wasn't a grumpy hang over person, just barfed alot. Jayde was the grumpy one. She would always order people around, scream, and then attack people. Best was to let her crawl under the bed and grumble to herself.

"Thanks." Daimon grumbled while I handed her the hair tye. I wouldn't need it. Jayde was upchucking on the hobo still. We decided his name was Hank the Hobo and he some how got into campus.

"You're barfing up minature poodles!" The hobo screamed from the bath tub and Jayde finally grabbed his golf club and knocked him out with it. We all walked out as the guys walked in barfing their guts out.

"The monkeys... They're in the boiler room attacking the Elves that feed you grapes..." Jayde grumbled to herself and crawled under the bed. I kicked a mini apple pie under the bed to her and she yelped in surprise. I saw Adrian come out and I walkd over to him and he snaked an arm around my waist, Daimon was upchucking in a bucket while Eddie was holding her hair and Ralph was trying to get Jayde out from under the bed.

"Jayde! C'mon get out from under the bed, you don't want the Elves in the boiler room to feed you too many grapes do you?" He begged and she shot a hand out from undewr the bed with her middle finger pointed at him. I leaned against Adrian and I heard Ant come in and laugh.

"You see? This is why I left! I can't stand Hang overs!" She exclaimed and sat on a free arm chair. Adrian and I sat in the stained love seat and I ran a hand through my hair. I saw Lutz and Joy doing homework. I saw a black bra on the ground and went to pick it up. I felt my chest, it wasn't mine.

"Who's bra is this?" I asked dangling it by the strap Daimon shook her head no, so did Joy.

"Jayde?" I asked in disbelief. How was that even posible? She passed out.

"I'm wearing mine..." She snapped at us and I remembered hers was a strapless. But it was definently hers. Wait a minute... I went into the bathroom and grabbed the golf club, that smelled like barf. I went up behind Ralph and started to scream.

"You Pervert! You _never _go through a girls under wear drawers damn it! What the hell were you thinking!" Daimon was already kicking him and I was slamming the golf club on his back. Jayde was screaming in horror and Joy was focusing on her math. Ant stood thereeyes as big as saucers and giggling.

"Dude. Thats just _wrong." _Eddie and Adrian shook their heads in disbelief. Ralph was screaming in pain.

"It...ow...wasn't...ow...me!" He screamed and I put a hand on my hip.

"Who was it then, the underwear fairy?" I asked and he shrugged and I kept on hitting him. I saw a gaurdian walk by, shrug after he noticed we were beating Ralph up and kept on walking. But not after he gave us a thumbs up. I smiled my Cheschire Cat smile and he kept on walking. The reason we could see him is because I forgot to fix the door last night. I thought I did but I guess not. Ant was grabbing me and holding me back before I pounded his head to brain-dead mush. I tried to tell her it wouldn't make any difference but she still pulled me away. I sat glaring daggers at Ralph, Daimon the same. Jayde was screaming at hugging her dresser checking if her other bra's were missing.

"You need to get back to your rooms." She scolded and I went. Daimon walked out with Eddie and Joy with Lutz arm snaked around her waist. Lily walked out following Ant. Uh oh. I walked in and cursed and kicked the wall. We left Jayde and Ralph together _alone._

**Jaydes POV**

I walked over to him. He was now tied up in a chair.

"Jayde. Let. ." He hissed and I shrugged.

"How about. Mmmm. No." I cackled and he got very scared. I sat down and held up the bra.

"When did you go into my drawer and get this?" I asked him playing good cop. For now.

"I didn't!" He exclaimed and I grabbed the whip Daimon kept in the closet. And I slapped it across his face. _Snap._

"Liar. Don't lie to Jay Jay." I walked around. Man the skirts shorts was giving me a wedgie. I guess with was a sqirt then? Oh well.

"Okay! I got it when you were throwing up on the hobo!" I nodded and sat on his lap.

"What else did you take?" I asked while flipping my hair and twirling a piece of hair around my finger.

"Uh. Nothing..." He tried to weasel his way out of it. I leaned foward and repeated the question.

"What. Else. Did. You. Take?" I looked at him my eyes peering into his, I had to lean up because I was way shorter than he was.

"I really only took the bra...And this pink one." He fished one out of his pocket I frowned and flung it accross the room. I leaned foward a little more and he craned his neck down and the chair fell down. I pulled back.

"You can't tell Ashley and Daimnon about this." I warned and he nodded.

"Deal."

**Ashley's POV**

I ran over there and froze when I heard Ralph's voice.

"I really only took the bra... And this pink one." I heard a crash and some like sucking noises then Jaydes light voice, chiming like a bell.

"You can't tell Ashley and Daimon about this." Just like a bell, those eight words echoed over and over again. I peered in the peep-hole and heard Ralph mutter "Deal." and saw Jayde start to kiss him. I turned on my heel and ran. Why didn't she trust us?

**Okayyy! How'd you like itt? **

**Me: Jayde how was your out come to this Chapter?**

**Jayde: Eww! Why do I have to kiss Ralph? But I enjoyed barfing on the Hobo.**

**Anonymous Bad Ass: Because I voted for Ralph and Jayde to be together**

**Jayde: Go suck on a lemon!**

**Ralph: *Gets on knee's and hugs Anonymous Bad Ass's legs* Thank you! Thank you! I love you! *Kisses Bad Ass's feet***

**Flying Monkey: Ooo! Ah ah ah! *Grabs Jayde***

**Jayde: They've chosen meeee!**

**Daimon: Oh god...**

**Me: Well review and did you like the bit the end? I did!**


	17. Chapter 17: Library

**OMGZ! I'M UPDATING! :) okay so I know I haven't updated in like forever but I got banned and got in trouble so I had to hack into my little sisters computer to update! This just shows how much I love you all, so I better get a crap load of reviews when this is published :p**

**Eternal Love~ Lilbat54**

**Ashley's POV**

I sprinted down the bare hallway tears brimming around my eyes. Jayde. Didn't. Trust. Us. I wasn't even looking where I was going and ran straight into Jack. I looked up at him mascara running down my face, strawberry blonde braid loose and falling out. Pretty much I was a mess. I sat there staring at him for a few seconds then slowly got up and scuried away.

"I won't tell." His voice made me freeze. I turned on my heel snivveling and wiped some snot on my sleeve.

"And how can I believe you. You ruined my life when I was younger, and I ruined your most precious year, senior year." I looked at him hand on hip.

"Because. You may not believe it but, I love you." I looked at him wet eyelashes tickling under my eydebrows because I my eyes were opened like big blue saucers. I nodded started to walk backwards then turned on my heel and ran off to find Daimon. It was my day off so I didn't have to be with her, but I needed to be with her. I remembered her mentioning something about the library so I looked there first. I saw her siting tapping her pencil on a book snuggled close to Eddie. I came up behind her and grabbed her hair.

"Daimon -hiccup- you -hiccup- need -hiccup- to -hiccup- go to -hiccup, hiccup- the bathroom -hiccup-"

"Ow hair ow hair ow hair!" She whined as I pulled her into the bathroom, I didn't let her see that I was crying but I was uncontrolably hiccuping.

"What's- oh hon what happened?" She pulled me into a hug and I kept on hiccuping.

"She was making out with Ralph!" I hiccupped as Daimon blew a whisp of hair out of her eyes.

"And?" She stared down at me like this wasn't new news.

"And! And she hates him! She goes and acts like that for the longest time! And she told him not to tell-" I hear my phone buzz and I started to dance to the ringtone, the excorism. Ralph's ringtone. Daimon rolled her eyes and pointed at the phone.

"Are you gonna answer that anytime soon?" She asked hand on her hip. I shrugged and she gave me a death stare.

"Fineee! Hullooo? This be Ashley!" I answered my little phone.

"Okay. Don't tell her I told you this but I just made out with Jayde! Oh god! No don't do that to my phone!" And the phone call ended with a scream and a crush. I gaped with Daimon and we started to squeal jumping up and down, screaming plans about their wedding, and her batchelor party. We liked to think ahead.

"Wait a minute. He trusts us more than she does!" I hiccupped and Daimon rolled her eyes.

"What did you suspect would happen?" I shrugged and ran over to the bathroom mirror and washed the runny mascara off and blew my nose. I let my braid fall loose and my hair went into beautiful waves. Somehow I went from a big mess to stunning. How the hell was that possible I have no idea but whatever. Daimon stared at me gaping.

"What did you do to your hair?" She demanded and I shrugged and we started to walk out.

"I have no idea but, doesn't it look great? Oh and can we dye my hair? I want to look more like a true-" I was cut off by a voice behind us walked out from the mystery section.

"Ozera?" It was Christian. How the hell he got here I have no idea but I bombarded him in hug. He stiffened but hugged me back slightly. I backed up and the curious little Kitty named Ashley came out.

"How'd you get here? Why are you here? Is Rose, Lissa, and Dimitri here also? Oh my god am I drea-"

"You never shut up do you?" he asked and Daimon shook her head no for me and slid a hand over my mouth.

"I came to see my little cousin. I rode a plane here. And Dimitri is here." I saw him walk out and I waved.

"Curiousity kills the cat." He muttered.

"But satisfaction brought it back!" I added through Daimon's hand and Christian laughed.

"Have you found out who your dad was?" He asked and I nodded, and pulled my stake out to show he was strigoi.

"It was all very fast. Daimon and Ralph were taken so one day Eddie just said we have to go! So we packed up with them and brought Jayde, Antointette and Joy. Ant is a alchemist. So we packed up, and saved them!" I exclaimed in one big breathe very fast. Daimon rolled her eyes and translated for me.

"I was taken with Ralph. They saved me."

"Ahww! Daimon what the f-" I was cut off by Stan walking by.

"uple. I was going to let them figure it out by them selvess!" I whined and skipped over to the fantasy books and started to read the backs of books.

"She isn't very focussed for a girl who has killed teo strigoi..." Stan muttered to Dimitri.

"Four!" I corrected him and picked up three of the seven books and put the rest I wasn't taking out back.

I saw Daimon glued to Eddies hips sitting in a love seat and I wedged myself in and earned two groans and muttering.

"No PDA's!" I giggled and stuck my nose in a book.

**Me: No Jayde! Get back here!**

**Marvin the Monkey: Ooo ah ah! *Drops Jayde***

**Ralph: I'm comingggg! *Jumps and grabs her then she starts to make out with her* **

**Joy, Daimon, Lily, Ant and I: Ahwwww!**

**Me: *Grabs Adrian and starts to make out with him* **

**Daimon: *Grabs Eddie and does the same***

**Joy: *Starts to do Math homework***

**Ant: *Grabs Lutz and starts to makeout with him***

**Joy: AHHHHHH! *GRABS KNIFE AND CHASES AFTER ANT WHO IS NOW ON THE TABLE***

**Ant: Don't forget to review! You don't have to be a member, remember that!**


	18. Chapter 18: Trial

**Hey guys! I'm so happy right now, because when I started AOAO (Adventures of Ashley Ozera) I expected for about 10 reviews at most! But I started to get popular and now I have almost 70 reviews! I love you all and want to give a special thanks to: Daimon, ah my twin! I love you girlie and always will! Watchmywings1 also my other twin! I would die without you two to keep me from being a dummy! Its because of you and Daimon that I keep on writing this 24/7! Even though you hate that I paired you with Ralph you still kept on reading and never killed me, well not severely =(: Guardian Robson, girl you've been with me since chapter 2! And Pigeons Fly 354, my 50****th**** reviewer! LOVE you for that one girl =(: Lissandra, I see you pop up every other chapter sometimes and you share my birthday month! My Anonymous Bad Ass, Omgz I friggan luhv you! It was because of you that I paired those two together =(: and if it wasn't because of you she would have literately KILLED me Jayde: I still want to kill you… **

**Ralph: I LOVE YOU!**

**Me: Shut up you two! Okay Oba, omgz ur like obsessed with VA now cause of me, and I'm hooked on Buffy now hahaha! We need to hang soon! Call me when you have some free time, mmkay? Gen gen dog, never seen you before but still love you for reviewing =(: and finally Abbygal Honey I love you for reviewing and met you once correct? Hahaha =(:**

**Okay now that my super long list of thanks is over with I have some great news! I'm doing a second book after the last chapter of AOAO, which happens to be this one =(: it will be called AOAO: The Undead Survival since you all read the first book I have a excerpt for you! Here it is!**

**When Ashley Ozera, a small dhampir age 18 and her two Moroi she must protect at all costs, Jayde and Daimon, but what happens when she has to face College at the same time? Join Ashley, Jayde, Daimon, Ralph, Adrian, Joy, Lily, Ant, and other characters in The Adventures of Ashley Ozera The Undead Survival.**

**Ahw you guys love me now don't you? We are going to have a time lapse to Ashley, Ralph's and Joy's trials! This is going to be my absolute favorite chapter! Well remember, spread he word about my story, and review! Also be on the look out for AOAO The Undead Survival!**

**Eternal Love~ Lilbat54**

I started to pace back and forth with my hair in a tight braid, my finger gloves on and a big wad of gum in my mouth. I was right after Ralph. My gum was popping and making little snapping noises in my mouth. Daimon came up behind me and scared the crap out of me.

"Ashley. You're going to burn a hole in the ground if you keep on pacing like that!" She scolded and I turned around and looked at her.

"Sorry Daimon, I'm just stressed. I know I've beaten strigoi before, but not while being graded on it!" I exclaimed and tried to start to pace again, she gave me a death glare and I pouted and sat imbetween her and Jayde on the little blue couch. Ant had come back from her Alchemist "meeting" and brought Rose, Queen Vasilissa, my cousin and Dimitri. They wanted to see how I did. When I asked why they said I was family now. Huh. Cool, I think? I was really out of it today.

"Why isn't it making noise!" Jayde exclaimed while playing with Ralph's phone. After a few more tries of getting it to work she gave up and threw it on the ground, earning a scream from Ralph. When it hit the ground it made a "Beep" noise and Jayde squealed with joy. Joy rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Lutz, who was now currently tied up to a chair because Ant made out with him. Later on I found out that she was making out with him to make Joy mad at her. Joy and her are now worst enemies. After I asked if she was sure she didn't like Lutz she laughed in my face and explained on how she has a boyfriend named Tommy and he was also and alchemist. She called him once and when I talked to him on the phone he said I sounded like I killed people in my free time. My response was "I kill the undead in my free time. They aren't people anymore." He was quiet after that and eventually hung up. He was a tall ginger, but what did I suspect? Ant and I were both short, just she was short in human world and vampire world and I was short in vampire world only.

"Next up, Ralph!" They called him up and he waved bye to us and I gave him a thumbs up, Jayde gave him the finger, but when she thought we weren't looking blew him a kiss.

"Good luck!" Daimon and Ant called out to him symmetrically.

"Thanks guys!" I heard him call back and enter the arena. I scanned the small waiting room for Adrian and found him. I ran up to him and he embraced me in a hug.

"Hi Flash. You okay?" He asked worry clouding his eyes.

"Hey, and yeah I'm fine. Just a little worried…" I trailed off and I heard my cousin come up behind me.

"Adrian, hands off my little cousin." He scolded Adrian and I blushed when I noticed his hand was on my butt. I pulled away face red.

"S-s-sorry for the PDA…" I twirled a loose puff of my newly dyed raven black hair. Daimon insisted on putting a streak of purple down it and I obliged. We thought the black would clash with my eyebrows but we dyed them too. Not the easiest thing but it worked out great.

"It's fine. I just wanted to wish you good luck…" he trailed off and I smiled at him and gave my cousin a hug. He was stiff for a few seconds then hugged me back. I saw Lissa and Rose smiling at me and pointing. I waved at them and froze when my name was called up.

"Next up Ashley Ozera!" I took a deep breathe and saw Ralph walk out all read faced and puffing. I counted back from ten, squared my shoulders and walked in.

* * *

I was in a meadow of jasmine. The night blooming flower. My favorite flower. My 'moroi' was a dhampir named Kylie. She smiled at me and asked what was wrong when I kept on looking back and forth.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked jasmine…"

"I do. But something's coming…" I saw her freeze in shock. Man, she was worse than that one cry baby moroi that when St. Vladimirs was attacked I had to get from the little kids dorm. She refused to get out of the building.

"But… the jasmine!" She whined and I put on a smile.

"We can get the jasmine at another time, we need to go_ now." _She looked like she was about to resist but I stared her down.

"O-okay…" She stuttered and we kept on walking. I heard scurrying and I saw a log

over a river.

"Kylie, what element do you use?" I asked her and she answered immediately.

"Water, why?"

"I need you to calm the water down so we can get you across." I saw Kylie smile at me, and press a rock under her foot and the water slowed down. While she calmed the water down, I took the time to check if the log was stable.

"Okay, the log is very stable. I want you to walk across it like it's a balance beam." I instructed. She nodded and started to walk slowly across the log. I saw to "strigoi" decked in black, fangs bared. I stared at them taking in their weaknesses. The smaller one was taller than I was, but had a strong build. The other one just acted and didn't think. An example of the second ones stuipidness is when she lunged at me immediately. I grabbed her, and flipped her on her back. She cried out in pain. I struggled to grab my chunk of wood also known as a "stake" and stabbed her in the chest. She stood back and I went after the other one who was going for the log where Kylie was slowly edging her way across the lake. I came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you grow up and learn to actually, oh I don't know pick on someone who can actually fight back!" I exclaimed and punched him in the face. After I tried to kick him in the head, he grabbed my foot and I couldn't let him do that. I remembered the move I did on Lily when we were fighting. I used him as a ground and pushed off him, flipped my other leg up and hit him. He fell to the ground and I "staked" him.

"Kylie I want you to stay right there!" I called from the other side of the lake and ran over the log, but not before grabbing a pretty purple jasmine from the ground. I jumped off it and gave her the flower.

"How'd you manage to get a flower, and fight?" She asked.

"No talk. Just walk." I commanded and she obliged.

"Oh. Okay." I heard hurt in her voice.

"I got it with my guardian secrets." I answered for her while we were walking. She seemed satisfied and shut up. We were in thick foliage, and I was attacked three times again through the foliage. I saved Kylie every time and also had enough time for my witty comments. I saw a light and what looked like a rode.

"I think I found a way out of the forest." I saw Kylie light up with happiness, and pick up the pace. I pushed some shrubs out of the way and I came out.

"Ashley!" I was pushed down on the ground by Jayde who was screaming in happiness.

"I made it!" I screamed and I was bombarded in hugs. I even got one from Joy!

"You made it with the same exact score that Rose got!" Lissa called out looking at the score board.

"I what?" I exclaimed the same time Rose exclaimed,

"She what?"

"She was in there the same exact time you were and she came out with the same exact score!" She exclaimed and pulled me into a hug.

"Now what?" I asked after I was hugged by everyone all over again.

"We get tats!" Ralph exclaimed and I laughed.

"I'm going to ask him if he can write 'Imma kill U!' on my fists!" I heard Joy exclaim and I laughed.

After the 'tat' as Ralph called it I walked back to the dorm with Rose and Lissa.

"I'm sorry I threw a fit when I saw you had the same score as me…" Rose apologized and I smiled at her.

"It's okay. I would have done the same if I was a legend like you…" I trailed off and stopped the door,

"No fucking way! You have my dorm too!" She exclaimed and I gaped.

"Oh wow…" Lissa gaped.

"Can we come in?" She asked and I nodded and unlocked the door and she sat on my/her bed. I went into my closet and pulled out my dark purple dress. It was strapless and went down to the middle of my thigh with a black flower in beads sewed up the side. I let my hair loose and grabbed my eyeliner and mascara and did my eyes. I walked into the bathroom and slid the dress on, straightened my hair and put in my black hoop earrings.

I found my boots and pulled them on, glossed my lips and walked out. Lissa and Rose gasped.

"You look great!" I smiled and they got up and we went out. Lily walked down the stairs in a pink dress her blonde hair curled and pink gogo boots.

"Wow Lily!" I exclaimed and gave her a hug.

"You should she Joy! She looks like a gothic princess!" As Lily said that, Joy walked down the stairs. Her hair was pin straight, her dress was black and strapless and it went down to her legs and that was it. Her shoes were regular black heels. Somehow it was beautiful.

"I'm not a gothic princess. I'm a gothic goddess!" She exclaimed and walked down the stairs.

"Wow Joy, you look amazing!" She smiled at me and we walked out. All f the dhampir girls hair was down because of the new tattoo.

I saw Jayde and Daimon come running out. Jayde was in a strapless flower dress and her hunting boots her hair in pigtails. She looked like a cow girl. Daimon was in a plain daring red dress her hair was curled. I smiled when I saw Adrian and I ran towards him. He embraced me in a quick hug, he would have taken longer hugging me and when he pulled away he would have put his arm around my waist but Christian sent him daggers and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"We're sexy beetches!" Jayde screamed and started to roll around in the snow. Oh well. Dressed up Jayde was nice while it lasted…

"Jayde. Out of the snow." Daimon scolded and she whimpered and we started to walk towards the big party in the cafeteria. Everyone was dressed up and some were crying. Then it hit me. We made it. I'm free! I started to dance madly and soon everyone in our little group joined in. We had summer, then off to college!

**Okay! Finally! That was really long for me, I work 3 hours on that! Okay so remember its AOAO: The Undead Survival, I love you all! And hope to see you all next book!**


End file.
